You Learn
by Olg'Austen
Summary: O que a equipe de Quadribol de 1974 tem haver com o nosso querido professor de Poções? Onde Snape se encaixa no baile de primavera do ano seguinte? Leia e descubra. CONTÊM OCs
1. Você Conheçe os Lanes

**Título:** You Learn _by Morissette's song  
_**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Herminone Granger, Rony Weasley, & OCs [quase todos personagens de JK Rolling]  
**Aviso:** Fic com OCs: personagens originais. Os Lanes  
**Resumo: **O que uma equipe de Quadribol de 1974 tem haver com o nosso querido professor de Poções? Leia e descubra [Contem OCs]

~*~

Trick-or-treat?

_Reviews_-or-_avadas_?

_~aka Prince's __Apple_

_

* * *

_

_Sonserina, a Casa dos campeões!_

– Goleira, Penélope Lane, 1974

– É uma garota? – Rony perguntou debruçando-se sobre a frágil vitrine

– É claro que é, Ron – Hermione respondeu impaciente.

– Não sabia que na equipe da Sonserina tinham garotas

– Bem, nesta época ele pareciam aceitar, Ron – Harry interrompeu. – Olhem! Um dos batedores tem o mesmo sobrenome dela.

– Patrick Lane – Hermione repetiu – São os Lanes!

– Como assim? – Rony parecia curioso.

– Patrick e o caçula, Calvin, eram Comensais da Morte. – a garota dizia, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

– E ela, Mione? – Harry voltou-se para o nome da goleira.

– A irmã do meio, ninguém nunca ouviu falar muito dela.

– Fala a verdade, Hermione. – Rony a interrompeu – Ninguém nunca ouviu falar muito dessa família.

– De certa forma, sim, Ron – ela concordou – Eles não chegaram a participar da Guerra, mas anteciparam-na com atos terríveis.

– O que aconteceu com eles? – Harry perguntou

– Bom, a família foi moralmente destruída, Harry. – Ela dizia com um nó na garganta –Eram puro-sangue, mas os alicerces se abalaram facilmente com a morte do caçula num duelo, enquanto que Patrick morreu em Azkaban. Ele jurou fidelidade ao _Lorde das Trevas _até o fim_. _

– Como você sabe tudo isso? – Rony indagou – Nunca ouvi falar dessa gente.

– Jornais antigos, Ron. Nem tudo que está neles vira lenda. Igual aos Lanes, haviam muitos.

– Uma fotografia! – Harry exclamou apontando para uma foto dos atletas a poucos centímetros de seus olhos.

–Argh! – Rony bufou – Sonserinos!

Aqueles Sonserinos pareciam radiantes; o capitão, um rapaz louro apoiava-se nas costas de um artilheiro gorducho, erguendo a taça do torneio daquele ano, a sua esquerda divertindo-se com a cena, um rapaz de cabelos longos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, sorria para a câmera. Mais à frente, dois jovens pareciam zombar de quem observava a fotografia, um deles carregava o _Pomo de Ouro_ numa das mãos ensaiando joga-lo contra o fotografo, enquanto que o outro tentava revelar um cartaz em que lia-se em letras garrafais "Lufa Losers". A esquerda do energético capitão, uma garota, de cabelos castanhos mal-presos num coque, acenava displicentemente, em desarmonia com os seus companheiros de equipe.

– Este é o Lane. – Hermione disse voltando-se para o rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo – E essa é a irmã dele –

Hermione não pôde concluir o que dizia aos seus amigos, pois o grupo acabara de ouvir um seco pigarrear de garganta anunciar-se à espalda deles.

– Grifinórios, A aula acabou há muito tempo.

– Professor Snape – Hermione e Harry exclamaram em coro.

– Acho que o salão comunal de vocês fica bem longe daqui. – a voz arrastada do professor, parecia acompanhar a lentidão com que os seus olhos examinavam os três jovens. – Vão! – seu olhar parara na vitrine em que o braço de Harry descansava.

Sem hesitar, o trio já seguia seu caminho de volta à torre da Grifinória, quando Snape mergulhou no contido daquela fotografia.

* * *

- próximo capitulo aí vou eu o/

**p'sapple:.**


	2. Você Aprende a Maldizer

* * *

_Você aprende a maldizer_

Eu saía de minha sala, após uma cansativa aula. _Por Merlin!_ Como é irritante lecionar duas turmas ao mesmo tempo, principalmente quando estas são Sonserina e Grifinória. Os alunos da minha casa não perdem tempo quando querem provocar os da Professora McGonagall, mas sei que, a estes não lhes cabe o rótulo de vítimas. Não me lembro de Slughorn passar por tal dificuldade exercendo este ofício.

Bem, os alunos foram se dissipando, cada um para seu respectivo aposento, quando desci as escadas deparei-me com aqueles três jovens distraídos - um deles era o filho de Lílian. Achei que talvez, eles estivessem demasiadamente entretidos com a história do Quadribol Sonserino. Enfim, resolvi mandá-los para _casa_.

Ao aproximar-me do grupinho insolente, pude ouvir a voz da Granger. Aliás, antes de conhecê-los melhor eu sempre me pegava pensando: _Potter e Weasley são mudos, ou é ela que fala demais?_

– E esta é a irmã dele – a ouvi dizer

De quem a garota estava falando? Bem, de qualquer jeito, chamei-os a atenção:

– Grifinórios, A aula acabou há muito tempo! O salão comunal de vocês fica bem longe daqui. – Corri os olhos pela face de cada um deles, pareciam assustados. _Não sou tão assustador, apenas gosto de assustar_. Potter parecia tão displicente, eu diria que até um tanto arrogante apoiando-se naquela mobília, me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos verdes. _Que direito ele tem de possuir aqueles olhos?_ Mandei-os embora.

Permiti-me observar o que aqueles três estavam olhando. Procurei por algo que realmente valesse a pena fincar o olhar. _Taça do Campeonato. _São todas iguais. _Brasões, medalhas, vassouras, recortes de jornais, fotografias, equipe de 74,_ _Lane. _

Evitei olhar mais um segundo para aquela imagem, voltei-me aos corredores, e_stavam vazios._ Gosto deles assim, pois acho que só dessa forma consigo imaginá-los exatamente como eram anos atrás...

~°~°~°~°~º~

Acabei o jantar o mais rápido que pude, precisava sair daquele salão o quanto antes. Apressei os passos à caminho do salão comunal. _Alguém me seguia_. Cortei caminho pela biblioteca, _Não podia usar o usual. _Eu estava fugindo! _Black? Potter?_ Sei que estou cansado de fugir desses dois, mas também estou cansado de sempre me dar mal.

Ouvi uma garota me chamar:

– Severus!

Lembro de ter me voltado a ela com uma expressão terrível na face. Sem sombras de dúvidas ela me incomodava.

Lane saía da biblioteca, eu acabara de passar pela frente daquele recinto. Maldita hora que assim o fiz.

– O que você quer? – eu lhe perguntei desejando realmente não iniciar uma longa conversa.

– Pra onde você vai? – ela me retrucou

_Eu estou fugindo_. Não eu não poderia dizer isso, afinal, naquele momento, eu só queria afastá-la, e além do mais, eu não lhe devia explicações.

– Isso não lhe diz respeito, diz?

– Não, não diz. – Penélope me respondeu antes de dar meia volta.

– Isso, vá! – Eu gritei à espalda dela fazendo-a olhar novamente para mim. Mas afinal; Porque eu gritei? – Volte e sente-se à mesa da Grifinória!

– Não me sentarei à mesa dos idiotas!

– Pois deveria, já que é tão idiota quando o Black. – Eu a provoquei. Não sei por que, mas tocar no nome dos Black sempre a desconsertava.

– Cala a boca Severus! – Ela exclamou vindo em minha direção. Continuei o meu caminho, ela seguia meus passos.

Penélope me perguntou mais algumas vezes "Para onde _estamos_ indo" Mas creio que aos poucos ela foi reconhecendo o caminho até o nosso salão comunal. Á alguns passos de mim eu a ouvi exclamar algo, mas não lhe dei atenção. Eu estava ofegante, tentei me lembrar da senha para entrar nos aposentos sonserinos. – _Qual era mesmo?_

– Cabelo oleoso! – Alguém se anunciou à nossa espalda.

– Mas, Prongs, não seria Ranhoso? – Outra voz insolente ecoou atrás de nós. – Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, Snape.

Eles me encontraram, mas pude notar que estavam inofensivos sem suas varinhas, ao contrario de mim que já empunhava a minha desde o momento em que saí do Salão Principal.

Lembrei da senha, sussurrei-a, fiz menção para que Lane entrasse naquele recinto, mas ela se negou.

– Potter, Black – voltei-me a eles a fim de provocá-los. _Quem sabe assim eles iriam embora?_ – Sempre andando por aí juntinhos...

– Sabe, Ranhoso... – Black me interrompeu, ele nunca ligou muito para as minhas provocações, aquele arrogante... – Eu fiz uma aposta aqui com o meu amigo James.

– É verdade, Snape. – Potter concordou – Eu apostei 5 moedas de ouro que você não vai levar ninguém ao baile de primavera.

– Mas você perdeu, Prongs! Ele já tem até uma namoradinha.

– Black! – eu ouvi Penélope exclamar antes de avançar na direção de Sirius. Ela apontava sua varinha contra o rosto de Black. _Eu nunca a havia visto dirigir-se daquela forma a ninguém_. Era uma situação engraçada, mas não deixava de cheirar à confusão.

Decidido a acabar com aquele circo, falei a eles:

– Vão embora!

Potter fez menção de sair, mas Penélope não queria deixar Black ir, ela parecia imóvel, obcecada fitando cada detalhe apavorado do rosto de Sirius.

Com autoridade, puxei-lhe o braço estendido, aproveitando a situação, eles se foram às pressas. _Ficaram com medo dessa garota baixinha?_ _E eu que estava fugindo deles!_

– Você não devia ter feito isso, Severus! – Lane falou-me com a face tomada de ódio.

– É? E o que você iria fazer? – a ironizei – Não sabe nem qual maldição usar nesse tipo de gente.

– _Avada kedavra _– Ela falou quase num tom de sussurro.

– Iria matá-los! – Exclamei com afinco, procurando um pouco de sensatez naqueles pequenos olhos castanhos.

– Avada Kedavra! – Ela repetiu me encarando

– Iria passar o resto de sua vida em Azkaban, por causa de uma discussão boba? – indaguei-a em vão, pois Lane já me dera as costas em direção ao salão comunal.

– Essa é a maldição que se deve usar _nesse_ tipo de gente, Severus. – Ela se despediu, como se desejasse boa noite.

* * *

próximo capitulo, aí vou eu; V_ocê Aprende a Dançar o/_

**p'sapple:.**


	3. Você Aprende a Dançar

**Aviso1**: contem OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Aviso2**: Ao contrário do outro capitulo, decidi deixar este todo em 3ª pessoa.

* * *

Você aprende a dançar

_..._

– Não acredito que me peguei pensando nisso de novo. – Severus, perturbado, disse pra si mesmo dirigindo-se aos seus aposentos.

Ele rompeu à porta e ali se trancou durante todo o jantar, decidindo entre _livrar-se_ ou não daquela lembrança adolescente. Tentou dormir um pouco, mas não conseguiu.

– Dispenso essas recordações – ele concluiu, antes de colher de sua fronte um fio prateado, despejando-o em sua _Penseira_, a mesma em que Harry viria a mergulhar durante as aulas de Oclumência.

Severus parou um instante em frente àquela grande bacia, e logo se voltou a um antigo armário de mogno adjacente à sua escrivaninha. Dirigiu-se a ele. Abriu-o deixando a mostra algumas dezenas de pequenos fracos enfileirados, cada qual contendo um material da mesma natureza do depositado na Penseira. Snape, apesar de saber exatamente onde achar o que queria, correu os olhos por toda a extremidade do armário.

O mestre de poções agachou-se e esticando o braço, tomou em sua mão um dos brilhantes frascos. Ao observar o contido, Snape hesitou em entregar-se àquelas imagens do passado porem, teve a impressão de sentir seu peito ansiar por aquilo. Levantou-se e venceu a distancia de alguns passos entre o armário e a penseira.

...

– Eu sei que você só me fez esse pedido porque o Crouch te deu um fora, Lane

– Ele não me deu um fora! – Penélope exclamara correndo os olhos por todo o corredor, ela parecia estar à procura de algo. – E se você quisesse vir comigo desde o começo, teria me pedido. Ao contrário do que a Lily lhe fez. – Ela oltou-se a ele, irônica – O Barty me disse gentilmente que iria com outra garota.

– Quem? – Severus tentava mudar o rumo da conversa

– Aquela corvinal com cara de coruja. Richards, Lana... Sei lá!

– Ah! – ele ensaiou um suspirou – Se todas as corujas fossem daquele jeito.

– Cala a boca, Severus! – Penélope bravejou – Encontrei!

Uma imensa porta metálica se formou na parede próxima a eles, sem hesitar, Penélope empurrou-a revelando um espaçoso salão circular, não acreditando que a sorte estava do seu lado, puxou o garoto que a acompanhava a fim de não entrar sozinha. As paredes eram espelhadas, o chão de madeira parecia ter sido encerado minuciosamente. No canto junto à porta havia uma antiga vitrola, pronta para servir àquele ambiente.

– Era o que você queria! – Snape exclamou

– Era o que _nós_ queríamos, senhor_ Snape_. – ela disse, frisando nome do rapaz. – Ninguém vai dançar as músicas desse baile sozinho.

– Baile de Primavera! – ele falou para si – Isso tudo é uma grande palhaç- -

– É claro que é. – Ela interrompeu – E seria pior se aquela _sangue-ruim_ tivesse aceit - -

– Penélope! – ele a censurou.

– OK, desculpe – Lane fez-se de rogada. – Mas viemos aqui pra aprender a dançar.

– Já aviso que não sei. – ele informou evitando olhá-la.

– Mentira!

– Eu não sei! – ele voltou-se à Penélope, irritado.

– Vamos ver – Lane disse em um tom de desafio.

A garota empunhou sua varinha na direção da antiga vitrola. O fraco som do aparelho deixava a desejar, mas aquilo não importava. _O Danúbio azul_. Penélope dirigiu-se ao centro do salão, e ensaiando uma postura profissional, esperou pelo seu displicente par.

– Era só o que me faltava - -

– _Accio Sev!_ – Ela brincou, arrancando algum sorriso de Snape que agora caminhava ao seu encontro. Severus posicionou-se há alguns centímetros de Penélope, evitando olha-la nos olhos.

– Você não sabe fazer nada direito! – ele exclamou percebendo-a confusa – Coloque essa mão em meu ombro, – ele disse sentindo o rosto arder – Assim! – ele mesmo o fez antes de pousar uma mão na cintura de uma Penélope, que acabara de abaixar os olhos. Aquela era uma situação embaraçosa para ambos. – Contato visual, sempre ajuda, Lane!

– Hum! – ela exclamou obedecendo à ele

– O que foi? – ele voltou-se impaciente a ela.

– Você sabe demais, pra quem não sabia nada, Severus.

– Ah! Dois passos pra esquerda. – ele a ignorou tentando guiá-la conforme a dança. – Depois dois para a direita.

– Assim?

– Tente deslizar e não marchar. – ele lhe dizia – Procure ser um pouco delicada.

– Eu sou delicada! – Lane bradou interrompendo a dança!

– Aham! Tanto quanto o Black. – ele disse, com ironia.

– Pára, Severus!

– Esquece isso. – Snape disse puxando-a para si. – Dois pra esquerda, dois pra direita. Não seja tão lerda!

– Lerda?!

– Apenas tente seguir a música, OK? – ele tentou não iniciar uma discussão boba – Você consegue saltar, sem sair do lugar?

– Claro, Sev – ela respondeu, mirando os olhos negros do rapaz.

– Vou tentar pegá-la no ar, certo? – ele informou num tom experiente. – Vamos tentar do inicio, de novo. _O Danúbio azul_.

...

A imagem ao seu redor foi se desfazendo, dando lugar a uma outra. Snape estava escondido atrás de uma das grandes poltronas do salão comunal sonserino, observando atentamente uma conversa de família.

– Você nem perguntou, não foi?

– Vai pro inferno, Pat! – Penélope bravejava contra seu irmão mais velho

– Olhe como fala, sua pirralha! – o rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos falava em tom de sussurro. – Quer que eu fale com o Crouch, por você?

– Que ridículo! Eu não quero ir com o Barty! – a garota retrucou num tom esganiçado – Eu escolho com quem eu vou ao baile, OK?

– O Crouch seria perfeito, vocês têm quase a mesma idade, são de famílias tradicionais, sonserinos de sangue-puro.

–É só um baile, não um casamento. – ela falava ao rapaz mais alto – Depois não é certo que uma garota faça o convite - -

– Se quiser eu peço pra que ele faça – ele insistia

– Não seja ridículo, Pat!

– Ridículo?! Você é quem quer ir com aquele _mestiço nojento_! – Patrick disse, aumentando seu tom de voz, tentando faze-la entender o motivo de sua intervenção – E eu não vou admitir- -

As palavras de Patrick foram cortadas quando este sentiu a maçã de seu rosto arder. Penélope havia batido em sua face. Ele voltou-se a ela a fim de revidar a ação, mas havia outras coisas a serem prezadas naquele momento.

– Não fale assim do Severus! – ela bradou com os olhos vidrados no irmão

– Você não vale nada, Penélope. – ele disse tentando conter os próprios impulsos. – Uma péssima influência para o Calvin.

– Eu sou uma péssima influência? – ela exclamara – Olha quem fala!

– Semente-ruim! – Patrick a provocara

– Repita! – ela ordenou

– Você Penélope Lane- - – o mais alto dizia, pausadamente mirando-a nos olhos – - - não é melhor que nenhum _sangue-ruim_, ou algum _mestiço imundo._. É uma _semente-ruim_.

Snape encolheu-se no lugar em que se encontrava. Aqueles insultos não o atingiam mais, sentia apenas por não estar fora dessa. _Ah!_ Como ele queria se livrar daqueles loucos. Não queria? Principalmente daquela garota. _Bipolar_. A única amiga que ele tinha naquela escola era desequilibrada. _Que sorte que eu tenho._

* * *

**p'sapple:.**

próximo capitulo, aí vou eu o/ **Você perde a vergonha.**


	4. Você perde a vergonha

**Aviso**: A capa dessa fic já pode ser vista no meu perfil, me digam o que acharam, sim? =)

**Aviso 2º**: Hoje eu não durmo, ainda posto o próximo capitulo; Severus' POV.

* * *

**Você perde a vergonha**

Severus voltou à realidade, riu para si, riu por visitar aquele passado antes esquecido. – _Accio Sev_. – Riu das brincadeiras adolescentes. Deitou-se em sua cama, pensou em seus amigos. _Amigos?_ Severus lembrou da ultima cena que visitou: Lily seguiu o seu próprio caminho, e a ele só restara uma única verdadeira amizade, Penélope Lane, uma das garotas menos amigáveis de Hogwarts.

Já passava da meia-noite, quando O_ Danúbio Azul_ embalou o seu sono.

...

– Ninguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu, Snape

– Como ninguém sabe, Mulciber? – Severus perguntou curioso.

– Só ouvi dizer que eles foram substituídos no time. – o outro respondeu – Você sabe como o Patrick é - -

– Demente. – Snape concluiu, mas Mulciber deu de ombros.

– Ele saiu do vestiário como se nada tivesse acontecido. Enquanto que a Penny - -

– Já imagino o que ela deve ter feito.

– Aquela afetada jurou matar o garoto do quarto ano que ficou em seu lugar.

– Ela gritava muito? – Severus perguntou, já sabendo que sim.

– O suficiente pra ser arrastada pra fora da concentração

– Isso é embaraçoso até para uma Lane. –Snape debochou.

– Não foi por menos, Severus. – Mulciber o censurara – Depois de tudo que eles fizeram pelo time no ano passado. Fomos campeões como não éramos há muito tempo.

– Mas quem manda o Patrick ser tão idiota? – Snape retrucou – Ele sai por aí, contando a todo mundo que é um comensal. Existem regras em Hogwarts, caramba!

– Sinta pelo menos pela garota, Snape. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

– Ela é tão ruim e quadrada quanto ele – o mais magro dizia, evitando olhar para o outro.

– Olha, Snape – Mulciber voltou-se a ao colega, pausadamente. – Ou você é muito falso, ou acha que eu sou idiota, né?

– Do que você ta falando, imbecil?

– Todo mundo já ta sabendo que vocês vão juntos ao baile.

– Cala a boca, cara. – o outro pediu baixando o tom de voz. – Acha que eu não ouço os comentários que falam de mim?

– Se você não quer ir, por que então a convidou? – o mais alto quis saber – Sabia que o Crouch queria ir com ela? – Não, Snape não sabia, apenas fazia idéia de que Patrick assim o queria.

– Coisas de família. – Snape concluiu tentando tirar o peso de sua consciência, ele se sentia culpado por usá-la daquela forma. Sim, de princípio Snape apenas queria usá-la, preenchendo o lugar que Lily deixara vazio. – Ia ser engraçado ver aqueles dois alienados juntos.

– Mas se tratando de você- - – Mulciber insistia – Acho que só uma doidinha mesmo pra aceitar ia ao baile na tua companhia.

– Não brinca. – Era interessante o modo como aquelas brincadeiras, quando vindas de um amigo, não irritavam Snape. – Só de imaginar o dia do baile - -

– O quê que tem? – o outro o interrompeu

– Eu sinto vergonha.

-

-

-

– Sinta-se livre!

– Como, livre? – Snape inquiriu, mirando a garota de cabelos castanhos.

– Me tiraram da equipe, Severus!

– Sim, disso eu já sei. – ele respondeu

– Já sabe? – Penny disse baixando os olhos – Não vai precisar dançar comigo nesse maldito baile.

– _Maldito _baile? – Snape repetiu, irônico – Semana passada você ensaiava com tanta animação, Penélope.

– Você sabe que o tema do baile desse ano é - -

– _Bailando na vassoura _– Snape conclui – Ridículo, por sinal

– Sim. É em homenagem às equipes de quadribol. – ela respondeu, apertando os olhos, como sempre fazia quando irritada. – Teríamos que dançar, na frente de todos. Você ficaria traumatizado pra sempre.

– É, acho que eu ficaria, sim -- – ele brincava com a inquietação dela

– Aqueles idiotas, vão pagar pelo o que fizeram comigo!

– Espera aí, Lane! – ele exclamou – Se os membros das equipes têm uma dança só pra eles- - Então quer dizer - -

– Até que enfim você entendeu – a garota dizia, achando compreender a situação –Como não sou mais a goleira da Casa. Você pode finalmente voltar a me ignorar.

– Não! – ele gritou instantaneamente.

– Você ta ficando doido, Severus?!

– O Potter e a Lily vão me humilhar, dançando na frente de todos. – o garoto disse levando, num gesto inconsolável, as mãos ao rosto.

– Você já parou pra pensar que, talvez o casalzinho só queira dançar?

– Hã? – ele voltou-se à Penélope, afundado em seus próximos pensamentos.

– Seu demente! Você não é o centro do universo, sabia?

– Não! – ele voltou a exclamar. – Nós temos que ir a esse baile, mesmo que o seu irmão mate toda a minha família. – Severus deixou escapar estas palavras, lembrando do que presenciara na noite anterior.

– Como disse, Severus? – a garota perguntou, desconfiada.

– Você vai a esse baile, Lane

– Vou? – ela perguntou,sem acreditar.

– Você vai com o Príncipe Mestiço! – ele exaltou-se segurando um cetro invisível. – Eu!

– Ótimo! – ela exclamou, tirando Snape do transe em que se encontrava. – Dispensa esse mestiço aí, eu vou só com o príncipe.

* * *

**p'sapple:.**

Próximo capítulo, aí vou eu o/ **Você releva: Nada vai te tocar.**


	5. Você releva, nada vai te tocar

**Aviso: **capitulo inteiro em Severus' POV / [teor nonsense]

**Aviso2:**Como não sou muito dada aos detalhes, me perdoem caso seja notada a pobreza deles =D

**Aviso3:**Meus OCs não são Mary-Sue. Não coloquem tantas expectativas neles, OK?

* * *

Você re_le_va: Nada vai te tocar

Ela desceu cada degrau daquela velha escadaria. Sorriu vindo em minha direção. Estava toda em verde, fizera de propósito, a fim de combinar com a cor do meu colete.

_Temos que estar impecáveis_– Ela insistia.

Apesar de transpirar excitação, percebi que Penélope tentava forjar uma serenidade inexistente, pisando em falso a cada passo ao meu encontro. Ela não era muito bonita, mas na ausência de Lílian, para mim Penélope era a garota mais graciosa daquele salão.

– Hum! Soltou os cabelos – mencionei ao vê-la finalmente de pé, ao meu lado.

– Ficaram bem? – ela me perguntou ruborizada

– Que diferença faz? –uma voz nos interrompeu. Era Patrick, de braços dados com uma garota loura corpulenta, ela fez menção de nos cumprimentar, mas logo baixara os olhos mostrando-se submissa.

Penélope me puxou pelo braço:

– Vamos, Severus.

– Espere, Penélope! – ele a chamou – Calvin disse que queria lhe ver.

– E onde ele está? – ela perguntou, cheirando a orgulho.

– Está conversando com o professor Slughorn, em sua sala – Patrick dizia, mas ela infantilmente insistia em não olhar no rosto dele – Se for até lá -- – ele a advertiu – Não vá assim!

Penélope dera-lhe as costas e, ainda me arrastando pelo braço, caminhou na direção oposta à sala do professor Slughorn.

– Penny – voltei-me a ela – Ele disse pra você não ir _assim._Assim como?

– Assim, Sev. Com você.

– Oh claro. – dei de ombros

– Eu sei que você não liga. – ela tentou me consolar num tom seco. – Gostei do seu cabelo também. Quantos quilos de gel você usou? - -

Sentamos em uma mesa distante das outras, rimos por horas a fio. Ela sabia ser divertida quando queria. O engraçado era que eu sempre achava que, como a minha, na casa do Lanes não existia bom-humor. Quem conhecia seus outros dois irmãos, sabia muito bem que simpatia nunca correu no sangue deles.

Sem querer, virei-me a fim de dar uma olhada às mesas ao nosso redor, meus olhos estacionaram na mais perfeita visão do paraíso.

Lílian sorria em meio a alguns grifinórios babões. Ela gostava de sempre estar rodeada por eles; Pettigrew, contava algumas de suas piadas sem graça e ao seu lado uma garota de cabelos pretos era alvejada constantemente pelos olhares do gorducho. Black também se encontrava ali, à sua esquerda, Lupin e ao lado deste;Potter, segurando firme uma das mãos de Evans.

Não fazia diferença qual era o vestido que Lily usava, ele era azul e contrastando com os seus cabelos vermelhos. – Merlin! – Não havia chão, mesa, cadeira, música ou Penélope ... Acho que por alguns instantes entrei num estado de topor.

– Severus! – a voz de Lane me despertou.

A dança dos campeões iria começar. Potter tomara Lílian em seus braços levando-a até o centro do salão. _Era o céu ao lado do inferno._

– Nós somos campeões! – exclamei pra mim mesmo – Você é a goleira da Sonserina - -

_A música começara. Em meio aos outros casais, aquele nojento embalava minha garota ao som daquela valsa nauseante. Ela sorria. Eu choraria se estivesse no meu quarto. _

– Eu _era _a goleira da Sonserina, Sev

– Sou o melhor aluno de poções que Hogwarts já teve. – lhe disse, antes de puxá-la pelo salão, esbarrando em algumas pessoas que cruzavam o nosso caminho. Penélope hesitava, mas eu soube contornar seus anseios enquanto valsávamos na multidão.

Coloquei em prática tudo aquiloque havia ensaiado durante a semana, tentando não perder de vista o casal grifinório_. _Guiei Penélope por toda a extensão daquele lugar. Nossas vestes esvoaçaram quando rodopiamos ao som da música. Gradualmente, os casais ao nosso redor nos foram lançando olhares furtivos. – _Os penetras pairavam aos nossos olhos _– certamente comentaram na manhã seguinte.

Potter era um grande apanhador, mas naquela noite ele estava apanhando.

– Sei o que você esta tentando fazer, Snape – Penélope voltara-se a mim, descontente – Está querendo chamar a atenção dela.

– Não estou – retruquei evitando mirá-la.

– Não era pra estarmos dançando essa música, Snape

– É claro que era. Nós somos campe- -

– Cala a boca! – ela me interrompeu – Pára com essa palhaçada! Você não tira os olhos dela. Acha que sou demente?

– Acho – respondi sem propósito, antes de sentir meu braço arder.

– Acha?! – ela insistia ainda me batendo, tentando desvencilhar-se de mim. – Então me deixe ir.

Não é que eu não queria soltá-la, mas é que eu me encontrava tão absorto na imagem radiante de Lílian a poucos metros diante de nós, que não me dei conta da besteira que fazia.

– Pára com isso, Penélope. – sussurrei, implorando pra que ela também o fizesse. – Estamos dançando.

– Não! – ela aumentara o tom de voz, antes de livrar-se completamente de mim – _Você Severus_! – Penélope gritava – _Você _está dançando! – Como ela conseguia surtar por tão pouco? Fiz menção para que se calasse, mas era tarde demais, seu desnecessário escândalo já havia atraído os olhares de Evans. – Não acredito que esperei tanto por essa noite!

_Uma situação embaraçosa até para uma Lane._Mas para um Snape também era. Olhei para os futuros Potters. Lily, assustada não parava de encarar a garota em verde ao meu lado. James sorria num tom debochado. _Aquele Filho da p- -_

– Do que está rindo, Potter? – Penélope voltou-se a ele com um olhar inflamado.

– Penélope! – chamei-a com autoridade.

– O que é, Severus? – ela me inquiriu, com a maquiagem já completamente borrada, imagino que tenha levado horas para produzir-se, mas agora fora tudo por _lágrimas _abaixo. – Estou te ajudando. Ela que deveria estar aqui com vo- -

Lane não pôde concluir o que dizia.

_Como ficaria a minha imagem na frente daquelas pessoas? Alguns sabiam da minha inclinação às artes das trevas, eu não me incomodava com isso, sempre soube separar esse tipo de coisa. Mas passar vexame na frente de Lily? Na frente da_ minha_ Lily?_

Puxei a sonserina escandalosa ao meu encontro. Ela ainda encarava Potter quando, levei minha mão ao seu queixo e atraindo o seu rosto contra o meu, a beijei.

Seus grandes olhos castanhos jaziam abertos fitando os meus que se encontravam na mesma situação. Nossos lábios estavam secos e cerrados, na verdade mais parecia que os meus empurravam os dela. Desgrudamos-nos num vácuo.

Meu braço ainda formigava às tapas que ela havia me dado, quando senti meu rosto queimar. A mão de Penélope cortara o ar contra a minha face.

_O remendo saíra pior que o soneto. Esse era o problema, eu e a minha velha mania de só pensar em mim mesmo._

– Desse jeito - - – eu lhe disse baixando os olhos, já me esquivando daquela cena – Você não me ajuda em nada, Lane.

Ali, o baile acabou para mim. E quanto à festa de Penélope; teve seu desfecho na enfermaria. Só assim eu pude entender a razão dela visitar, de tempos em tempos, aquela instalação do Castelo. Quando aconteciam dessas coisas, ela se esgotava, então Madame Pomfrey lhe dava algum medicamento para que dormisse. No outro dia, ela era uma outra pessoa.

Foi estranho perceber que, depois daquela noite desastrosa, Penélope não aparecera nem na manhã, nem nas semanas seguintes.

* * *

**p'sapple:.**

Próximo capitulo, aí vou eu o/ : Você é Mal-vindo. (By Drummond poem)


	6. Você é Malvindo

**Aviso:** Esse capitulo acabou saindo um pouco longo demais. Perdoem-me.

**Aviso2:** [ANGST]

* * *

Você é Mal-vindo

Snape acordou na manhã seguinte. Uma daquelas lembranças fora parar em seus sonhos. _Como aquilo foi possível? _

A inconseqüente dança, a briga, o beijo, o rosto que ainda ardia; tudo isso o seguiu até a mesa do café da manhã.

– Achei que não restava mais nenhuma dessas idiotices em minha cabeça, Professor Dumbledore.

– Algumas memórias simplesmente não se vão, Severus. – o diretor lhe respondeu.

– Não – Severus concluiu, envergonhado – Mas não entendo o porquê disso. Pensei que não restasse mais nada de Penélope em mim.

– Está pálido, Severus. Coma um pouco. – o outro sugeriu, displicente

– Não tenho fome.

Snape estava realmente abatido. Para cada recordação que vinha à tona, eram horas que ele ficava trancafiado naquele quarto: revivendo, sonhando e se amaldiçoando.

– Durante estes últimos dias, você tentou pensar em outra coisa que não fosse isso?

– Não vou mentir. Às vezes não preciso me esforçar, essas lembranças vêm a minha mente – Snape respondeu – Mas, outro dia, senti uma grande necessidade de reviver aqueles momentos. A Penseira foi a minha única escolha- -

– Eu lhe disse uma vez, Severus; penseiras são artefatos muito peculiares. Têm o poder de despertar curiosidade no mais experiente dos bruxos. – Dumbledore o advertia – Você guardou as memórias naquele armário medonho da sua sala. Não se livrou totalmente delas, oras.

– Não preciso dos frascos ou da penseira, elas simplesmente me perseguem - - Como isso é possível, professor?

– Severus - - – o mais velho dizia pausadamente – Entre alguns bruxos, às vezes, existe uma forte ligação.

– Forte ligação? – Snape repetiu – Como a de Harry com Lorde das Trevas?

– Quase isso. Talvez no seu caso seja algo que um deve ao outro, entende? – o de cabelos brancos disse, sabendo que se algo do tipo tivesse acontecido entre os dois, Snape não lembraria – Folgue de verdade neste final de semana. Vá até Hogsmeade. Relaxe - - Pense um pouco.

Dumbledore já se distanciava, quando àquelas palavras chegaram à Snape.

– Dívida com Lane? – ele se perguntou – Não me lembro de nada do tipo - -

– Professor! – uma voz arrastada interrompera seus pensamentos.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – Severus perguntou, ainda absorto em seus próprios problemas.

– Diga, por favor, aos meus amigos aqui. – o rapaz disse voltando-se aos dois garotos mal-encarados ao seu lado. – Que o Potter esta tendo aulas de reforço em Poções.

– Ter aulas extras não é sinônimo de burrice, rapaz. – Severus respondeu secamente. –Agora vá andando.

– Viram? – já indo embora, o louro voltou-se aos outros – Ele está recebendo aulas de reforço.

Snape ouviu as vozes dos garotos se distanciarem, e antes de sua visão escurecer completamente, sentiu todo salão principal bailar ao som acelerado daquela valsa já conhecida. – _Reforço de Poções._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

– Então, por hoje é só – O jovem Snape falava, em meio ao salão comunal da Sonserina, rodeado por quatro garotos do terceiro ano. – Releiam o capítulo quatro.

– Podemos ir? – um deles o perguntou

– É claro - - que pode.

Apesar de ainda ser um adolescente, e de lecionar apenas um reforço de poções, Snape já possuía a postura do profissional que viria a se tornar anos depois. Aceitou esse trabalho nas horas vagas, a pedido do professor Slughorn. – _Ajudar aos piores alunos do terceiro ano?_ – Não era tão excitante quanto as Artes das Trevas, mas talvez valeria a pena.

Ele já seguia pela escada, a caminho de seu quarto, quando ouviu alguém o chamar. Ao voltar-se na direção do dono daquela voz, Severus deparou-se com um garoto bem mais novo que ele, talvez fosse um de seus _alunos_, ele nunca fora bom de decorar os rostos deles, mesmo.

– Tenho algo para lhe entregar – o menino disse se aproximando de Snape, que o reconheceu de pronto.

Era Calvin Lane, o irmão mais novo de Penélope. Aliás, aquele menino não poderia ser irmão de mais ninguém; tinha o mesmo formato redondo do rosto dela, os mesmos olhos inquietos, o mesmo ar desconfiado, e ainda o mesmo cabelo castanho-claro ( sendo o dele cortado em tigela). _Você também é esquizofrênico? _– Snape quis perguntar, mas em vez disso:

– O que é que há, garoto?

– Penélope quer que eu lhe entregue algo.

– Então entregue logo, oras. – Snape disse impaciente, ainda não acreditando na ineficiência dos cuidados de Patrick. O caçula Lane, sozinho, conversando com o _mestiço imundo_?

– Tome – Calvin falou puxando um pequeno envelope de dentro de suas vestes. Entregou-o a Snape e continuou ali, parado, fitando o outro atentamente.

– Gorjeta, moleque? – Snape brincou, ao vê-lo ainda imóvel, mas Calvin não esboçou nenhuma reação. – Obrigado – ele se corrigiu antes de seguir o caminho até seu quarto.

Mulciber já dormia, quando o ansioso Snape sentou-se à cama, rasgando o envelope que tinha em mãos.

"_Liverpool, 12 Abril de 1975"_

"_Não se sinta mal pelo o que houve" _

"_Precisamos conversar. Venha me ver! Nós moramos na Rua Sul nº 34, Wavertree."_

"_Ansiosamente; P. L"_

De certo modo, Snape ficou aliviado em saber que Penélope queria lhe ver.

Quando as aulas se encerraram, no dia seguinte, o sonserino aparatou olegalmente com destino a Liverpool.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

A atmosfera do bairro em que os Lane residiam era diferente. E, apesar de atrativas, aquelas imensas casas de tijolos vermelhos (com os seus impecáveis jardins, vistos através de suas muretas) pareciam vazias.

Snape sabia da fortuna que a família de Penélope ostentava, mas, para a sua surpresa, ao contornar o extenso muro de uma enorme mansão, descobriu que aquela era casa de número 34.

O garoto estranho caminhou até a entrada da casa, bateu à porta e foi atendido por um velho que trajava roupas de trouxa.

– Seria o mordomo dos Lanes, trouxa? – Severus se perguntou – Logo os cheios-de-frescura-Lanes?

– Boa tarde, rapaz – o velho o cumprimentou – O que deseja?

– Penélope está?

– Deixe ele entrar, Wal. – uma voz conhecida gritou do interior da casa, ordenando ao mordomo que guiasse Snape à sala de visitas.

– Patrick! – Snape exclamou, ao deparar-se com o rapaz de longos cabelos escuros, sentado numa poltrona de frente a uma grande lareira.

– Sente-se.

– Lane, sei que estou na sua casa – Snape dizia, com a carta recebida em mãos – E acredite preferia estar em Hogwarts, mas vim a um pedido urgente de Penélope e- -

– Penélope? – Patrick fingiu-se de rogado – Deixe-me ver esta carta. Ah! – ele exclamou – P. L! Você sabia que Penélope assina _Penny Lane_?

– Se não foi ela. – Snape dizia confuso. – Então quem foi?

– Eu – o outro respondeu displicente

– Oras! Você mandou seu irmão me entregar uma carta em nome de Penélope?

– Exatamente. – ele respondeu, vendo Snape fazer menção em sair dali. – Mas não precisa ir embora, Snape. Você a verá.

– Ela está aqui?

– Está! Lá em cima, fingindo este surto ridículo.

– Deve estar fingindo mesmo – Snape concordou sem pensar.

– Meus pais acham que ela endoidou de vez. – o outro continuou – Para relaxarem, saíram de férias. Que tipo pais nós temos, não?

Snape riu, mas logo se envergonhou por isso. Patrick Lane não valia um centavo, Snape fora enganado e levado até aquele lugar, não poderia achar graça daquela situação.

– Sente-se _Severus_. – Patrick insistiu

– Quando vou poder vê-la? – Snape perguntou antes de sentar-se no sofá ao lado do outro.

– Temos muito em comum. – Patrick disse, voltando-se à marca negra em seu braço.

– Não, não temos.

– Não minta, _mestiço_! – Lane perdera a compostura. – Sei dos planos do Lorde para você!

– Não sabe nada. Não tenho nada desse tipo marcado em meu braço.

– Não tem _ainda. _Afinal, é muito jovem.

– Não sei do que esta falando. – Snape disse se levantando. – Passe bem.

– Lá em cima, primeira porta, no corredor à direita. – Patrick informou, já sabendo em que estado sua irmã se encontrava. – Vá lá, dê um tchauzinho. Será a ultima vez que se encontrarão.

– Para onde vão levá-la? – Snape voltou-se ao castanho.

– Para o lugar de onde ela não deveria ter saído: O hospício de bruxos. Foi lá que ela passou toda a infância, antes de entrar em Hogwarts. – Patrick mentia, Snape sabia que Penélope jamais passara uma noite sequer num hospício.

– Seus pais não autorizarão – ele preferiu não contrariar o outro.

– Como eu já disse - - – Patrick repetiu pausadamente – Eles estão viajando.

– Mas - -

– Mas - - – Lane repetiu irônico. – Oh Snape! Não deixe esse lado sentimental, lhe atormentar. Foi só um beijo.

– Aquele beijo foi um erro. Não significou nada para mim. Se eu soubesse que ela ficaria assim - -

– Hei – o outro o interrompeu – Beijos não enlouquecem ninguém. Isso tudo já era esperado. Ela não poderia ser mantida com remédios e poções a vida toda. – Patrick dizia, insensivelmente – Ela está lhe esperando.

Snape preferiu não continuar aquela conversa, deu-lhe as costas e subiu as escadas, entrou no corredor à sua direita, bateu à primeira porta. Ninguém lhe respondeu. Não satisfeito, girou a maçaneta.

– Quem está aí? – a voz debilitada de Penélope perguntou – Quem é? – ela alterou-se por um instante ao ouvir a porta se fechar.

– Sou eu. Seve- -

– O que eu faz aqui?! – Lane o interrompeu, falando sonoramente de sua cama. Snape não respondeu, aproximou-se dela, e notou o quão pálida ela estava. Olheiras profundas deixavam-na com uma aparência doentia. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, como da ultima vez em que a vira, mas assanhados.

– Vim visitá-la. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos daquela cena deplorável. Uma garota tão jovem não merecia estar naquela situação.

– Não quero que me veja assim. – ela disse, levando as mãos ao rosto já lavado de lágrimas. – Não quero que me veja, depois de tudo que me fez - -

– Tudo que lhe fiz? – Snape perguntou confuso vendo-a se levantar da cama. – O que eu lhe fiz?

– Saia de perto de mim, Severus! Vá embora. Não é bem-vindo aqui!

– Lane, não vou lhe fazer mal. – Snape disse. Não sabendo o que fazer, envolveu-a em seus braços.

Penélope tentou se esquivar, mas logo se deu por vencida. Estava fraca e apesar de odiá-lo mais do que tudo naquele momento, não sabia explicar, mas se sentia melhor junto a ele.

– Depois de tudo que você fez - - – ela disse, soluçando – Vem até mim como se fosse merecedor de piedade.

– Penny o que eu fiz? – Ele insistiu olhando-a nos olhos, notando que algo ali não fazia sentido.

– Estou morrendo por sua causa. – ela disse relutando em ser devolvida à cama. – estou morrendo e não consigo me ver em situação melhor.

– Você não está morrendo. Você está - - enfeitiçada. – Snape concluiu observando as ações da garota. Em seu normal, Penélope sofria dos nervos, mas beirar à loucura nunca esteve ao seu alcance.

– A culpa é sua, Snape. Traiu o seu coração – ela continuou, já se acalmando, insistindo em se manter de pé. – Preciso sentir a brisa.

– Brisa? Penélope fique aqui. – Mas ela já correra para a janela. – Você não está bem.

– Eles vão me levar de volta pra lá. – ela dizia passando as mãos pelos próprios cabelos.

– Para onde? – o rapaz lhe perguntou, cuidadoso, já próximo a ela.

– Para o inferno. – Penny respondeu como se avistasse o lugar que descrevia. – Se fosse pra voltar, eu não deveria ter saído de lá - -

– Você nunca esteve lá. Penny. Olhe para mim!

Mas Penélope não o olhava, estava hipnotizada com a vista daquela janela. Snape tinha certeza de que, sobre ela, havia sido lançado um feitiço de memória, um do tipo que alterou suas lembranças passadas.

– Pelo menos eu ainda seria uma criança. Eu riria dos insultos em vez de me ofender com eles.

– Lane - - – Snape se sentia impotente, nada poderia fazer. Ele apenas a segurava para que, não tivesse a chance de se jogar dali. – Venha pra cá- -

– Espera que _eu_ vá até você? – ela o interrompeu, perguntando ao nada, ainda perplexa à janela – Oh, Snape! Você é lerdo. Nunca teve iniciativas, sempre me seguiu.

– Penny - - deixe-me colocá-la na cama.

– E se eu te desafiasse – ela voltou-se a ele, não querendo ir, prendendo-se ao puxador da cômoda próxima à janela – Você se arriscaria?

– Penélope Lane. – Snape lamentou – O que lhe fizeram?

Snape nunca havia passado por uma situação daquelas, ele não sabia o que fazer. Apenas quando a viu se voltar na direção da porta às costas dele, pensou, por um momento, que um pouco de sanidade ainda pairava por aquela cabeça avoada. _Ela está reconhecendo o lugar._

– Calvin. O que faz aqui? – ela falou com o irmão menor, ao vê-lo aparecer à porta, empunhando uma varinha. – Saia daqui, o que está tentando fazer?

O garoto permanecia calado, com a varinha em mãos, ele azararia qualquer um que se movesse. Penélope não perdeu tempo, abriu a gaveta em que se segurava. Tirou de dentro uma antiga pistola.

– Penélope! – Snape exclamou – De onde tirou isso?

– Eu roubei! – a garota gritou, apontando o revolver na direção do irmão – O nosso mordomo é trouxa - -

– Abaixe essa arma, Penny! – Snape pediu num tom esganiçado

– Mamãe diz que trouxas devem servir à bruxos. Essa arma vai me servir!

– Ele está sob a maldição _Imperius_. Foi através dele que cheguei até aqui e - -

– Mate-o Calvin! – a voz de Patrick ecoou atrás da porta.

– _Avad - - _

Calvin não terminou de fazer o que lhe fora ordenado, sua voz foi abafada pelo disparo da arma de Penélope. O corpo do menino caiu, no chão, sem vida.

– Vou adorar a minha morte – a garota disse baixando os olhos – Mas, como eu poderia aceitar a sua?

* * *

**p'sapple:.**

**Aviso3:** Ainda vou reler, mais algumas vezes, esse capitulo, então, se encontrar algum errinho, releve.

**Aviso4:** Este capitulo foi baseado em algumas situações da obra _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes._

_**Aviso5:**_ O título deste capítulo faz menção a um poema de Drummond._ O Malvindo_

Próximo capitulo aí vou eu o/ : Você Retribui.


	7. Você Retribui

**Aviso1:**Reviews sempre ajudam

**Aviso2:** Fic não foi betada.

* * *

Você retribui

Snape despertou, estava deitado numa das camas da enfermaria, rodeado pelos seus colegas professores; - -

– Meus amigos, deixem-nos a sós, por favor. – o diretor dispensou a atenção dos demais. – O professor Snape vai precisar descansar.

– Porque eu estou aqui? – o homem deitado quis saber

– Bem, você foi encontrado, por alguns alunos, debruçado sobre o seu café da manhã. E ainda desacordado foi trazido pra cá.

– Você sabia de tudo - - – Snape voltou-se ao outro quando o ultimo visitante saiu daquele recinto. – porque eu não sabia?

– Descanse, Severus – Dumbledore disse, retirando-se dali – Terá todo o final de semana - - – Mas Sape o puxara pelo braço

– Me conte tudo, professor. Eu preciso saber.

– Severus - -

– Me conte! – o mais jovem exigiu – É a minha vida, eu tenho o direito de saber.

Dumbledore não mais hesitou, deu-se por vencido se sentando numa cadeira próxima ao leito de Snape.

– O Ministério - - – Alvo tomou a palavra – Você sabe que o Ministério tem o direito e o dever de tomar certas atitudes para o bem da comunidade bruxa, não sabe?

– Do que está falando? – Snape perguntou confuso – Da morte de Calvin?

– Sim, Severus - - Você era uma testemunha, e para crimes como o de Penélope não poderia haver testemunhas.

– Ela _só_ atirou nele, foi em legitima defesa - - Quantas testemunhas os crimes do _Lorde das Trevas_ não têm?

– Ela _só_ atirou nele- - – Alvo repetiu pausadamente – Você se lembra como as coisas corriam naquela época, não se lembra?

– Sim. Eu me lembro. O Ministério manipulava tudo.

– Uma arma trouxa matar um bruxo? Isso não poderia acontecer, Severus. Uma jovem sangue-puro matar seu irmão? Uma guerra interna numa família tradicional como a Lane?

– Disseram que Calvin havia morrido num duelo - - – Snape mencionou sentindo suas idéias clarearem

– Para a sociedade bruxa aquela arma nunca existiu. Aliás, o dono da arma nunca existiu.

–Então, Patrick foi preso por usar da maldição _Imperius_?

– Não, não, não – Dumbledore repetiu insistentemente. – Você conseguiu se lembrar do bairro em que eles moravam?

– Sim, professor. – o outro respondeu, de pronto – A atmosfera era muito agradável, limpa, porem parecia que não havia vida naquele lugar.

– Exatamente Severus! Se, hoje, você visitasse aquela antiga Rua em Wavertree, talvez não sentisse o mesmo prazer de antes - -

– Ausência de trouxas- - – Snape o interrompeu

– Exatamente! – Alvo exclamou – O único deles que havia por ali era o mordomo Wal. Mesmo sem se dar conta disso, você era um comensal, Severus. Um ambiente livre dos trouxas era prazeroso a seu ver.

– Mas porque não havia trouxas ali?

– Ah! – o mais velho exclamou novamente – Aí é que está o principal motivo da prisão de Patrick Lane - - Ele conseguiu livrar-se da vizinhança

– Matou?

– Eu poderia fazer uma lista de quantos aquele rapaz matou. Mas o mais escabroso, ainda estar por vir; Cynthia e Petrus Lane, os pais deles - -

– Viajavam - - – Snape o interrompeu de novo – Que tipo de pais - -

– Não diga isso Severus! – Dumbledore bradou – Eu cheguei a conhecê-los. Não era o casal mais amável do Reino Unido, mas sempre foram cuidadosos com a filha. A pequena Penélope apresentou alguns problemas na infância, mas nunca fora tratada como louca. E isso eles nunca permitiriam - -

– Então Patrick mentiu – Snape concluiu, envergonhado.

– Eu disse que o pior estava por vir, Severus - - Ele não só mentiu, como matou os próprios pais – o diretor disse, observando um Snape perplexo – Mas não se espante, Severus. Se não fosse por Penélope - -

– Eu também seria morto.

– Sim, sim! Aquela menina tinha mesmo muita afeição por você.

– Ela só agiu por impulso. Como Calvin, também estava sendo manipulada - -

– Mas o que ela sentia por você, Severus, conseguiu lhe dar alguns minutos de sobriedade perante o perigo que você corria.

– Hmm - - O que aconteceu depois que ela atirou no irmão, professor? – Severus, mudou o rumo da conversa, evitando que esta se voltasse à sua vida pessoal.

– Penélope perdeu a consciência logo depois de ter disparado contra o irmão.

– O Ministério só soube disso porque me arrancou esta lembrança - -

– Sim, Snape, por favor, deixe-me continuar – ele pediu – O ministério tomou as providencias que julgou cabíveis. Não adianta teimar contra isso agora.

– E Patrick?

– Ele fugiu, deixando você sozinho em meio a tudo aquilo. Penélope desmaiada, Calvin morto à porta, os pais apodrecendo no porão...

– No final das contas, ele era o verdadeiro desequilibrado. Ainda bem que morreu trancafiado em Azkaban - -

– É, ainda bem que ele morreu – Dumbledore concordou, recebendo olhares desconfiados de Snape.

_Dumbledore feliz com a morte de alguém?_

– Porque concorda comigo, professor? – Snape perguntou curioso

– Bem - - eu preferiria morrer jovem, trancafiado, a ter que viver toda a minha vida assim.

– Do que está falando?

– Penélope não teve a mesma sorte, Severus. – Alvo confessou – Creio que ainda hoje ela vive no hospício em que a enfiaram - -

– O Ministério a mandou pra um hospício? – Snape perguntou incrédulo – Ela estava enfeitiçada, ninguém reparou no estado dela?

– Como você mesmo disse; O Ministério fazia muitas coisas naquela época em nome da integridade bruxa. Nada poderia parecer fugir de seu controle.

– Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – o homem deitado disse com afinco

– Não Severus. – Dumbledore o corrigiu – Não temos nada a fazer

– Tem razão professor – o outro pareceu concordar – _Nós_ não temos nada a fazer. Apenas _eu_ tenho.

– Mas, Seveurs - -

– Por favor, vou precisar de alguém que lecione por um tempo em meu lugar - -

–Talvez não haja mais remédio. – o mais velho o interrompeu. – Ela esteve sob cuidados trouxas por todos esses anos. E quantos foram estes, Severus? – ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

–Vinte. – Snape respondeu, compreendendo a diferença que aquilo fazia. – Foram vinte anos. Como podem esquecer uma pessoa por vinte anos num asilo? – ele perguntou, baixando o olhar, sentindo seus ombros pesarem como nunca.

– Não a esqueceram, Severus - -

Snape se levantou da cama e erguendo o olhar voltou-se à Dumbledore.

– Eu a esqueci. – ele concluiu – Tenho que mudar isso, professor. Sei que ela ainda vive. Você só precisa me dizer onde.

– Sinto muito, Severus. – o mais velho mentiu – Não faço idéia de onde ela esteja - -

– Por favor, professor. – Snape pediu-lhe – Não torne tudo mais difícil. Terei de arrancar informações do Ministério? Terei de voltar à Wavertree? Me ajude.

– Severus Snape, não pense nem por um segundo que se trata de má vontade.

– Do que se trata então? – ele perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

– Você não precisa fazer isso. Poderá destruí-la ainda mais

– Me perdoe por dizer isso. – Snape continuou – Mas não posso destruir algo que já deve estar aos cacos. Agora por favor; diga-me onde ela está.

– Por que tomou esse problema para si? – o mais velho insistia em colocar um pouco de sensatez na cabeça do outro. – Não é - -

– Por favor – Snape o interrompeu – Hoje cedo o senhor mesmo me disse que eu devia algo a ela. E agora eu sei o que devo.

– Sinto muito por ter-lhe dito isso, Severus. Eu estava errado- -

– O senhor nunca está errado, Professor. Apenas me diga onde ela está.

– Você não vai gostar do estado em que a encontrará – o outro disse, hesitante. – O ministério a colocou num antigo asilo. Como eu já disse.

– O endereço, por favor.

– Deixe-me lembrar – ele respondeu fazendo-se pensativo. Talvez, durante esse intervalo, Snape mudasse de idéia.

– Então?

– Hospital Psiquiátrico Antonini. – o grisalho deu-se por vencido

– No centro de Londres? – o outro perguntou, confuso.

– No povoado de Mombello.

– Onde fica? Você poderia me levar até lá? Eu - -

– Não, eu não posso levá-lo, Severus. – Dumbledore continuou – Pois teria que me ausentar da escola.

– Fica tão longe assim? – Snape quis saber

– Fica em Limbiate, Milão.

– Itália?! – ele exclamou incrédulo.

– Sim!– o mais velho respondeu, já esperando por aquela reação do outro – E a garota não é conhecida pelo seu verdadeiro nome.

– Até do nome lhe privaram? – O mais jovem mostrou-se indignado

– Ela foi internada sob o nome de Elisabeth Harrison – Dumbledore continuou – Pense duas vezes antes de ir até lá- -

– Tanta reflexão não se fará necessária.

– Hm. Diga-me uma coisa então, Severus; O que fará quando chegar lá?

– Pedirei desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu

–Você não deve desculpas a ela – o mais velho deixou-se dizer ao perceber a culpa que fez o outro carregar.

– Pedirei desculpas pela demora. – Snape o ignorou – Pedirei desculpas por não amá-la

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Ospedale Antonini_

Não era mais uma de suas indesejadas lembranças. Snape agora realmente caminhava por uma rua, suas vestes esvoaçavam na medida em que seus passos avançavam de encontro a uma grande e antiga construção. Tratava-se de um hospital, mas, parecia muito mais com uma mansão. O clima daquele país era um pouco mais quente daquele a que estava acostumado, mas aquela atmosfera era tão outonal quanto a de Wavertree.

Já alcançada a mansão, dividida entre tijolos vermelhos e paredes amarelas, Snape contemplou todas as inúmeras janelas que adornavam a construção. Se não fosse um tanto tenebrosa, aquela poderia ser uma bela visão, pois logo à sua direita, encontrava-se um imenso jardim repleto de confortáveis bancos de repouso. Toda a propriedade era circundada por grades.

– _Os pacientes devem passar o tempo por aqui._ – ele pensou ainda mirando o jardim, antes de tocar a campainha.

Uma mulher corpulenta, de cabelos tão negros quanto os seus, apareceu à porta. Trajava um jaleco branco por cima de um longo vestido florido.

– _Buonasera!_ – ela o cumprimentou.

– Olá senhora, eu avisei que viria – Snape respondeu ignorando cordialidades.

– Oh! – Ela exclamou, mantendo-se receptiva – É o _signore_ Savério Snape!

– Severus – ele a corrigiu pausadamente – Vim para a visita que agendei. A paciente se chama - -

– _Signorina_ Lizzie. – ela interrompeu, fazendo menção para que ele a seguisse entrando ali. – Primeiro; você fala com _Signor_e Oliviera,

– Onde o encontro? – ele perguntou, hesitante.

– _La_ _prima porta a destra. _– ela respondeu, esquecendo-se que aquela visita era estrangeira.

– Hã?

– _Scusami_ ! Na primeira porta à direita, s_ignor_!

Snape obedeceu às instruções daquela senhora. Seguiu pelo corredor e bateu à primeira porta à sua direita. Uma voz invitou-o a entrar.

– Senhor Oliviera?

– Pode entrar Sr. Snape.

– A senhora que me recebeu disse para eu procurá-lo - -

– Eu mesmo pedi para que ela o fizesse. – O homem respondeu, fazendo menção para que Snape se sentasse. – Precisamos conversar sobre a Srta. Harrison.

– Pois não – Snape falou, ansioso para que aquela conversa acabasse.

– Se conhecem há muito tempo? – o outro perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

– Sim. – Snape respondeu – Mas, quando poderei - -

– Bom, eu lhe fiz essa pergunta - - – Oliviera o interrompeu – Porque, quando ela aparentemente está lúcida - - Fala muito de sua adolescência.

– Você quer dizer; fala de mim? – Snape entendeu o que o homem quis lhe dizer.

– Sim, senhor! – ele o respondeu – Mas não pense que ela sempre está bem. – Oliviera continuou – A pobre moça quase nunca se vê sóbria.

– Está dizendo que ela pode não me reconhecer?

– Pois é, quando ela era mais jovem até poderia reconhecê-lo de pronto. Porem com o passar dos anos - - – o italiano dizia – Esse momentos foram se sucedendo em intervalos cada vez maiores, Sr. Snape.

– Já que se passaram vinte anos... Ela não se lembra mais de nada?

– Não é bem assim. – o homem explicava – Pode-se dizer que hoje em dia, ela se recorda bem menos que antes. Mas todos nós ficamos muito felizes quando ela nos pergunta pelo seu caderno de anotações - -

– Eu quero vê-la! – Snape interrompeu, se levantando.

– Hoje não será possível, Sr.

– Eu vim de muito longe para - -

Snape estava atordoado, não queria acreditar no fato de não poder encontrá-la estando assim tão perto, depois de 20 anos passados. Oliviera levantou-se, e apanhando um antigo caderno que jazia em sua mesa, levou-o de encontro à Snape.

– Hoje, o mais próximo que chegará da Srta. Harrison, será lendo suas anotações.

– Me dê um verdadeiro motivo para não vê-la. – Snape pediu, ignorando o objeto oferecido pelo outro.

– Ela não está bem - -

– Ela nunca esteve! – ele o interrompeu

– Ameaçou a vida de outras pacientes tentando fugir de sua ala. – o outro continuou, mantendo a calma – Leia o caderno. Se você quiser, posso chamar alguma das enfermeiras que a acompanham.

– Sim eu gostaria– ele respondeu de pronto – Mas quanto ao caderno, é algo muito pessoal, vocês não deveriam- -

– Nós não o lemos, _signor_ – o italiano o interrompeu novamente – Não temos esse direito. Nossos pacientes merecem o mesmo respeito que uma pessoa sã. Apenas pensamos que esta seria a melhor coisa a ser feita. Vocês são amigos. Vocês se conhecem. Talvez possa ajudá-la.

– Obrigado. – Snape respondeu ainda hesitando. – Posso lê-lo aqui?

– Claro. Logo mandarei alguma de nossas funcionárias vir lhe falar.

– Obrigado – Snape repetiu, voltando a se sentar. Oliviera já saíra do recinto quando o inglês tomou aquele caderno em suas mãos. As páginas já estavam amareladas.

_Deve ter estado guardado a maior parte desses anos_.

Severus estava ansioso por lê-lo, mas receava caso ela tivesse citado muito seu nome. Sem demora, abriu-o e procurou pela primeira folha redigida, a letra não era a de Penélope.

* * *

**p'sapple:.**

Próximo capitulo, ai vou eu o/:** _Itália sem Capuccino_**

**Aviso 3: Tati Cullen e Nina Rickman**, moças, muito obrigada pelo apoio travestido em reviews.

**Aviso 4: **Igual ao primeiro: **REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!**


	8. Itália Sem Capuccino

**Aviso1:** Esse capítulo **NÃO** foi betado, releve qualquer coisa  
**Aviso2:** Mudança de POV no meio da trama

* * *

Itália sem Capuccino

Severus estava ansioso por ler aquele caderno, mas receava caso ela muito tivesse citado o seu nome. Sem demora, o abriu e procurou pela primeira folha redigida. A letra não era a de Penélope.

_Manicomio di Mombello  
Paziente: Elisabeth Stanley Harrison  
Ingresso: 15 Aprile, 1975  
Nascita: 28 Agosto 1959  
Origine: Liverpool, Inghilterra.  
Malattia: Schizofrenia_

– Ah! O maldito falso nome – Snape pensou ao ler aquelas informações, tentando se lembrar do nome completo da garota, uma tentativa em vão

Dando-se por vencido, Snape voltou-se à segunda página do caderno, acabou constatando que finalmente, por ali, Penélope havia passado.

Mesmo, sem nunca antes ter lido nada de sua autoria, Severus estava certo do quanto aquela grafia pertencia a Penélope. Se antes a tivesse reconhecido, Patrick jamais o enganaria com aquela carta falsa. A letra de fôrma garranchosa da garota nunca se compararia a escrita, cuidadosamente desenhada, de seu irmão. – Minha letra é horrenda, Severus! – ela sempre falava, apesar dele nunca ter podido comprovar.

Mas enfim, agora esse momento havia chegado:

– Nossa! – Ele exclamou mentalmente, iniciando a leitura – Ela esperava se formar em medicina, ou quê?

- -

**[PENNY'S POV]**

_05.05.75_

Quando acordei, já passavam das oito, uma claridade me ofuscou os olhos. _Quem deixou a janela aberta?_ Mas a janela não estava aberta. Me encontrei num lugar do qual nunca havia estado.

As janelas eram enormes e estavam fechadas; o que tornava o ambiente tão abafado. Senti como se estivesse acordando tarde no verão.

Havia várias camas ao meu redor, e pessoas tão desnorteadas quanto eu, repousavam nelas. As paredes que me cercavam eram de azulejo muito branco. Me levantei.

Perguntei a umas mulheres (que como tudo nesse lugar; também estavam em branco) o que eu estava fazendo por ali. Eu me desesperei e devo ter gritado, porque elas ficaram nervosas e começaram a _falar grego_. Não me lembro mais de nada do que fiz nesse dia

_15.06.75_

Hoje, no almoço, tivemos batatas. Odeio batatas, odeio colheres de plástico. Tive nojo e nem comi. Uma das enfermeiras disse que se eu não voltar logo a comer, morrerei. Mas eu estou comendo as maçãs que o Wal me trouxe. Me odeio por odiá-lo, pois, ele é o único que me visita. _A única pessoa que me visita é um trouxa_. Aliás, acho que todos por aqui são trouxas. Malditos trouxas!

Apesar deles, até agora, me tratarem bem, percebi que alguém escondeu a minha varinha. Se eu a encontrar... Não vou pensar duas vezes antes de escapar daqui. Há dois dias procuro por ela e nada, passei todo esse tempo lúcida e nem assim encontrei aquela porcaria.

Me disseram que estar _sóbria_ por tanto tempo é muito bom pra alguém que acabou de entrar. Acho que vou voltar pra casa em breve, estou muito feliz, fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim. Quando eu sair daqui, o primeiro lugar em que irei será o _Olivanders_.

_26.12.75_

Faz muito tempo que fiz minha ultima anotação aqui. Acho que estou curtindo essa minha situação. Estou curtindo as minhas psicoses, aqui não é tão mal sabe? Tirando os sangues-ruins que me rodeiam, esse me parece um bom lugar pra experimentar conceitos. _Experimentar conceitos nesses lunáticos imbecis_.

É inverno, mas está muito quente aqui. Só mais uma vez, queria sentir o frio de meu país. Esses italianos são péssimos anfitriões.

O Wal veio aqui de novo. Ele é o único que me chama de Penélope. Por que os outros me chamam de Elisabeth? Eu gosto desse nome, mas gosto mais de Penélope. Novamente ele me trouxe maçãs verdes. Hoje cedo, ofereci uma delas a Alicia, uma mulher que dorme no quarto ao lado. Ela já está aqui há 3 anos.

Poxa! É bastante tempo! Quando eu soube disso; juntei minhas coisas. Quis ir embora. As outras pacientes riram de mim. Estou brava com elas, mas também estou frustrada por não conseguir sair daqui! Estou cedendo aos poucos.

_09.01.76_

Um feliz Aniversário ao _cara-que-nunca-vem_. Não sei de muita coisa que valha a pena escrever, só sei que estou morrendo, e isso já faz tanto tempo. Quem eu espero nunca vem me visitar. Eu sempre espero pelos dois; pela morte e pelo Severus.

O Wal nunca mais veio me ver. Me disseram que ele viajou pra longe, eu fingi que acreditei, por que enquanto estive em Hogwarts aprendi duas coisas importantes quanto às roupas que as pessoas vestem; Em primeiro lugar: Nunca, eu disse nunca, confie em pessoas que usam gravatas listadas de vermelho (eles são grifinórios, uma raça muito ruim). Em segundo lugar: Não acredite em quem veste branco como uniforme (A Madame Pomfrey, sempre me enganava com aqueles comprimidos malditos)

Enfim, nenhum desses dois consegue me enganar. E, se o Wal foi para onde eu acredito que foi, eu quero encontrá-lo o quanto antes. Pois esse deve ser um lugar bem melhor, o céu dos trouxas, o paraíso.

_22.07.79_

Eu fiz uma coisa terrível, não fiz? Devo ter feito, por que meus pais nunca vieram me visitar. Não me entendam mal, mas já estou aqui há tanto tempo, saudades deles é o que menos sinto. Sinto falta de Hogwarts, e só.

Semana passada, contei a Alicia sobre como eu era feliz lá. Ela ficou fascinada. Pobre trouxa. Algumas enfermeiras ouviram a nossa conversa e disseram que era mentira, me chamaram de lunática. Não consegui me controlar e acabei me voltando contra elas, Ameacei uma a uma, e disse que trouxas nunca deveriam desafiar bruxos de renome.

Mas elas eram três e eu estava sem a minha varinha. Malditas! Me aplicaram uma injeção terrível. Disseram que eu estava em crise e acabei numa cela acolchoada, que elas chamam de quarto.

Só Alicia acredita em mim.

_09.01.80_

Severus, você está com vinte anos e está livre. Quem é o culpado por eu estar aqui? Não é você, é? Ou eu apenas digo isso como desculpa para te odiar? Mas, o pior de tudo é que eu não tenho forças para fazê-lo.

Nunca estive tão sozinha por aqui; Alicia está doente e, como todas as coisas que acontecem por aqui, isso já faz muito tempo (tudo aqui se arrasta com o tempo). Eu fico sem ter com quem conversar. As enfermeiras não gostam muito de mim. Exceto uma, uma gorda de cabelos pretos, ela se dirige a mim como quem faz a uma criança. Acho que não gosto dela.

Sinto falta de tanta coisa. Por onde _você_ anda?

_05.02..80_

Não sei por que estou aqui novamente escrevendo baboseiras. Acho que só queria mesmo deixar registrado o dia em que, pela primeira vez, sofri uma perda considerável. Alicia esteve doente por muito tempo e ontem ela foi dormir e não acordou. Não quero passar dez anos de minha vida aqui. Já foram quantos? Acho que uns seis desde que escrevo. Isso é deprimente. Se eu não conseguir fugir, juro que vou me matar. Farei qualquer coisa, mas não baterei o recorde de Alícia.

_28.08.87_

Aconteceu algo engraçado hoje, senti muita falta sua. Eu sempre sinto, mas dessa vez tive certeza que ela cessaria. Lembrei-me da escola, sentindo que logo estaria nela. Me senti como num feriado em casa, como se na segunda feira eu pudesse estar de volta à Hogwarts.

Me lembrei de como você me ignorava na frente de seus amigos. – Como posso conversar com alguém que não sabe fazê-lo? – você dizia, mas nós sempre conversávamos.

Ah, Severus! Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que o vi. Estávamos no Expresso de Hogwarts, em nossa primeira ida à escola. Vi quando você entrou numa cabine próxima a minha, e também vi quando, alguns minutos depois, você saiu de lá soltando fumaça pelo nariz. Naquele instante também pude ouvir o nosso então futuro arquiinimigo relinchar alguma coisa.

Pareço infantil quando escrevo _arquiinimigo_? Mas é o que Sirius Black significava pra mim, acho que não havia ninguém naquela escola a quem eu odiava mais. Se ele respirasse fundo próximo a mim, eu teria um bom motivo para matá-lo.

Venha me buscar, Severus, venha me buscar e nos vingaremos juntos!

_09.01.93_

Ao meu querido Severus,

Você está completando um milhão de anos e não pode me enganar, rapaz. Você nunca foi ruim o bastante para que a sociedade te odiasse. Digo; ruim o bastante para eu querer disputar esse posto contigo. Eles te atiraram pedras, não foi? Eu sei que atiraram. Mas, no fim vão se curvar a sua volta, são hipócritas.

Não estou profetizando. Isso já esta escrito em algum lugar. No livro cristão, talvez. Aqui somos obrigados a lê-lo e você se assemelha muito ao protagonista.

Estive pensando sobre a minha vida. Se é que assim posso chamar essa redoma que habito. Finalmente cheguei a obvia conclusão de que nunca vou ser uma esposa ou ter um marido.

A propósito, Lily por fim cedeu a você? Duvido! Potter sempre será a alma gêmea dela. Se já não morreram juntos, assim o farão. Eles se merecem, Snape. Uma sangue-ruim com um traidor. Não ligue pra eles.

E quanto a nós? Nunca seguraremos um filho. (Que fique claro; não estou fantasiando, mas é que nesses poucos momentos de lucidez penso muito sobre nós dois) Somos o plano B de alguém. Somos temporários.

Oh, Severus, se você me visse hoje não me reconheceria. Planejo maldades em minha mente, como se as vitimas fossem reféns. – Ou você vem me ver ou eu os matarei!

Quando falo essas bobagens, me lembro de Alicia e das bobagens que ela devia pensar. Estou aqui há quase 15 anos. Nunca pensei que ficaria por aqui tanto tempo.

Escreverei algo sobre minha falecida amiga de devaneios;

Alicia nasceu na Sicília, e seus pais foram mortos quando ela ainda era um bebê. Mesmo assim, ela estudou nas melhores escolas italianas (escolas muito católicas, por sinal) Porem, aos dezoito anos, surtou quando o seu odiado tio a mandou para um convento. Ele a amava de uma forma muito suja. Eu nunca vi uma história tão triste como a de Alicia Andolini. Morreu aos 27 anos, e se você me entende, _com pouco sangue na água que corria em suas veias._

Por fim, se eu voltar a lhe encontrar, não sei o que farei. E se você me invitar a uma fuga, não sei se eu irei. Assim como eu, o mundo mudou por demais. E, não quero que me veja nesta forma tão deplorável.

**[/PENNY'S POV]**

**- -**

Ele havia acabado de pousar o caderno sobre a escrivaninha a sua frente quando foi surpreendido à porta por uma mulher de jaleco.

– Bom tarde, Sr. Snape. Já terminou de ler? – a enfermeira perguntou – Me chamo Stephen, Laura Stephen. – ela lhe disse com um sotaque familiar.

– Sim, já terminei. – ele lhe respondeu – Não são anotações extensas, ela não teve muitos desses momentos - -

– Me informaram que o senhor precisava de informações mais próximas à paciente. - -

– Eu apenas quero vê-la. – ele disse de pronto

– Isso não será possível, Sr. Snape. Hoje pela manhã ela acordou muito agitada.

– Não importa - -

– Não será possível, senhor. – ela repetiu pausadamente.

– Quero saber em que condições ela se encontra - -

– Me desculpe por dizer isso – Stephen o interrompeu – - -Mas, por que apareceu depois de vinte anos?

– Que petulância, Sra. _Enfermeira_ – Snape tentou, ironicamente, colocá-la em seu lugar diante seu suposto atrevimento – Você não conhece a realidade em que eu e ela vivemos.

– Me desculpe mais uma vez, mas, da realidade em que a Srta. Harrison vive, eu sou a pessoa que mais sei.

– Eu quero vê-la! – ele insistiu, evitando olhar a mulher nos olhos.

– Me acompanhe, por favor. – ela pediu saindo daquela sala.

– Irá me botar pra fora? – ele perguntou seguindo-a de volta ao corredor de entrada

Stephen não o respondeu, apenas caminhava com passos largos e rápidos em direção ao portão de saída daquele hospital.

– Tem certeza do que deseja, Sr.? – Ela perguntou sem olhar pra trás. – Tem certeza que deseja ver sua amiga no estado em que ela se encontra?

– Porque todo esse suspense? – Snape perguntou, agora confuso.

– Tem certeza ou não? – ela insistiu

– Claro que quero. E está tentando me ajudar? Porque se estiver - -

– Faço isso por aquela pobre garota. – ela disse, andando à alguns passos de Snape. – Aliás, aquela pobre _mulher_. Vinte anos, senhor. Vinte anos de clausura.

– Porque está tentando me culpar por isso, senhora?

– Hoje pela manhã- - – ela ignorou a pergunta dele, guiando-o para uma nova ala do hospital – Ela foi trazida para cá minutos depois de sua ligação. Ninguém contou a ela sobre a sua vinda- -

–Minha _amiga_ ficou inquieta quando soube que eu viria? – Snape a interrompeu, evitando chamar Penélope pelo seu verdadeiro nome.

– Como eu já disse; não havia como ela saber de sua vinda. – a mulher respondeu calmamente – Agora compreende porque estamos todos assustados com o comportamento que a sua chegada pode desencadear nela?

– Compreendo

– Senhor Snape. Ninguém aqui acredita no que vou lhe dizer. Mas essa moça não é normal. Ela faz coisas acontecerem, coisas muito ruins.

– Como o que?

– Esta vendo aqueles três pássaros na gaiola? – ela perguntou voltando-se ao adorno na parede – Tínhamos uma criação. Eram centenas deles.

– O que tem ela a ver com isso? – Severus perguntou impaciente

– Ela os envenenou. Fingia que tomava os remédios, mas jogava-os na água dos passarinhos.

– Não me parece algo muito estranho para uma paciente- -

– Isso é o de menos. – ela respondeu de pronto – Ela já tentou se matar diversas vezes. Já tentou matar pessoas.

– Não chegou a fazê-lo, chegou?

– Não, senhor. – a enfermeira respondeu antes de dirigir-se a um outro corredor.

– Onde estamos indo? Digo, que ala do hospital é essa? Eu não entendo - -

– Quartos acolchoados – ela respondeu de pronto.

– Ah, as _celas. _– Snape deixou-se dizer

– Quartos! – ela o corrigiu, entregando-lhe uma chave em mãos. – A ultima porta no fim do corredor.

– Como assim? – Ele perguntou, confuso – Que tipo de enfermeira - -

– A escolha é sua, senhor. – ela lhe disse, antes de lhe dar as costas, retirando-se dali.

* * *

**Aviso3:** Me perdoem pela demora.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews; **Tati **e** Nina**,** Mara**,** Eris**,** Florence **e** Sweet Miss.**

Não tenho muito jeito pra isso, mas agradeço pelo apoio do fundo do meu coração sonserino, OK?

Próximo capítulo:** Tenha um pouco de fé em mim.**

**!!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!!**


	9. Tenha um pouco de fé em mim

**Aviso1:**Tentei mudar um pouco, e trabalhar com detalhes. _Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Tenha um pouco de fé em mim**

— A escolha é sua, s_enhor_. — ela disse, antes de lhe dar as costas, retirando-se dali.

Snape se viu sozinho naquele longo corredor, voltou-se a, já distante, enfermeira Stephen, ensaiou gritar algo à sua espalda, mas o que iria dizer? A escolha realmente seria somente dele, e, quis apenas pensar naquela mulher como uma profissional impaciente, ou talvez como um anjo daqueles que abrem o caminho para as pessoas desesperadas.

De pronto, o estranho homem tornou a mirar o corredor, que parecia lhe esperar ansioso. Sem hesitar, seguiu ao encontro da - tão almejada - última porta. Mas, aquele era um longo corredor e, se Severus não quisesse ser surpreendido andando por ali, logo ele precisaria acelerar os seus passos.

Porem, quando se deu conta, o disciplinado professor de poções já estava correndo à caminho de _Penélope_. Suas vestes esvoaçavam a cada salto que seus pés traçavam no ar. O vento em seu rosto parecia deixar para trás a sua habitual cortina de cabelos negros, juntamente com seus modos e medos.

Por uma fração de segundos ele refletiu sobre a sua própria vida: _E, que vida desgraçada ele tinha_. Achou graça daquela situação, tanto que um tímido sorriso surgiu em seus finos e pálidos lábios.

_Portas, parede, portas, parede e _porta.

Os pés de Snape deslizaram no chão encerado quando ele tentou parar de correr.

— A inércia é uma bela mer- - — pensou, antes de esbarrar sonoramente naquela superfície maciça, pra não dizer bastante dura. — Ótimo! — ele continuou, já se amaldiçoando — Se ela estava dormindo; acabou de acordar.

Sem perder mais tempo com bobos monólogos, Severus colocou a chave na fechadura e girando-a em sincronia com a maçaneta, a destrancou.

O quarto não era tão pequeno quanto o conceito de "cela" o fizera pensar ser. As paredes eram acolchoadas, mas, também havia uma cama. Era realmente um _quarto, _mas, de princípio, Severus preferiu não entrar nele, ficando parado em frente à porta entreaberta por alguns segundos, procurando a ocupante daquele lugar.

— Boa tarde Penélope - -

— _Quem_ está aí? — ela o intimou a responder. Sua voz ainda era familiar aos ouvidos de Snape, a falsa imponência ainda estava lá, acompanhada de uma recente rouquidão.

— Você está aí? — ele rebateu, sem conseguir avistá-la. — Como alguém pode se esconder num lugar tão pequeno?

Snape tentou mostrar-se _destemido,_ avançando alguns passos quarto à dentro. Porém logo foi surpreendido pela figura de Penélope, o observando à espreita.

A atmosfera dali era pesada, tal como se estivesse no quarto andar do St. Mungus; com seus pacientes incuráveis e suas vidas laceradas por feitiços egoístas. Não que Snape já tivesse estado lá, mas, era como ele imaginava ser.

O professor de poções também chegou a pensar que, talvez, Penélope dividira o quarto com um dementador, pois aos poucos, sentiu as poucas boas vibrações que o acompanhavam se esvaírem.

— Há anos ninguém me chama assim! — ela bufou, irritada. — Você é novo por aqui, não? — a moça continuou questionando-o — Veio me drogar ou o quê, doutor?

— Eu não sou nenhum médico, Penélope.

— Porque se veste de preto? — ela quis saber, afastando-se dele — Lhe disseram que não gosto de gente que se veste de branco? É isso? Ainda assim, não vão me drogar!

— Não está me reconhecendo? — Snape perguntou, decepcionado ao mirar a imagem de sua amiga entregue à loucura. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos e volumosos à altura dos ombros. Sua pele nunca esteve tão pálida, e o seu olhar nunca esteve tão perdido. Ela se tornara uma andarilha, dando voltas pelo assoalho daquele quarto, maldizendo os poucos objetos ao seu redor, resmungando palavras como quem profere feitiços. — Sou eu - - Severus.

— Não conheço nenhum Severus. — Penélope respondeu dando-lhe as costas, a caminho da cama, onde se deitou, pensando ter posto um fim àquela conversa.

— Como não me reconhece, _Penny_?

— Me chamo Lizzie, — ela o corrigiu, aumentando o tom de voz.

Penélope não precisou olhar a fundo nos olhos negros de Snape, ou, aproximar-se dele para que uma estranha sensação de desconforto emanasse do seu corpo para o do homem.

O quarto e as entranhas de Snape pareciam pegar fogo, e, antes que ele pudesse se arrepender de ter entrado ali; flashes de uma vida - que não era a sua - começaram a invadir sua mente.

Uma menina de pouca idade correu ao seu encontro e, o atravessando como se fizesse a uma cortina de fumaça, abraçou-se a um garotinho menor que chorava,

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Calvin. — ela sussurrava — Pat não vai mais lhe machucar. Eu estou aqui.

Pouco depois, uma versão mais crescida do garoto empunhava uma varinha na direção de Snape. E, do outro lado do quarto, a garota, que ele conhecia tão bem, ameaçava atirar no irmão com uma pistola. Calvin voltou-se ao Snape adulto e, sem hesitar, ela puxou o gatilho.

— Vou adorar a minha morte, mas como poderei aceitar a sua? — Penny repetiu, vendo seu irmão ir ao chão, sumindo daquele quarto.

— O que está fazendo comigo? — Snape perguntou ao desvencilhar-se daquela confusão de cenas.

— Você viu? — a _srta. Harrison_ o indagou

— Eu não vi nada — ele mentiu

— Eu não fiz aquilo. Não posso ter feito aquilo.

— Penny — Severus insistiu sentando na cama próximo a ela — Já me esqueceu?

— VÁ EMBORA! — ela gritou dando-lhe pontapés — Vá embora, seu mestiço imundo!

— Vim ajudá-la e veja do que me chama! — disse se levantando — Você se lembra de mim, não se lembra?

— Vá embora! — ela tornou a dizer

Penélope insistia para que Snape saísse dali, ela estava fora de si, e, saltando da cama, ensaiou avançar sobre o seu suposto médico. Mas, Snape era, apesar de não muito mais corpulento, mais ágil que a sua amiga cambaleante, e conseguiu esquivar-se de sua fúria.

— Penélope, você não está bem. — Snape lhe disse, como fizera há vinte anos atrás.

Ele esperava encontrar a garota que o havia escrito todos aqueles anos, aquela do caderno; apaixonada e de braços abertos à sua espera, mas ao contrário disso; deparou-se com a mesma de sua memória - aquela pobre desequilibrada - entregue aos cuidados do irmão mais velho.

— Me solte! E vá embora, seu miserável.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntava o óbvio, ainda segurando-a em seus braços. — Pode me responder pelo menos isso?

— Estou bem. — ela respondeu, conseguindo desvencilhar-se dele.

— Venha cá - -

— ESTOU BEM! — Ela repetiu, aos berros — Pensa que eu não sei quem é você, Severus? EU SEI QUEM É VOCÊ!

Penélope se afastou de Snape e sentando-se à cama, levou às mãos ao rosto desabando em lágrimas. Vestia uma camisola imensa, que devia ter pertencido a alguém com o triplo do seu tamanho. Ela estava bem mais magra, bem mais arisca, e numa situação que parecia ser muito mais crítica do que a que antes se encontrava.

Snape sentiu seu coração apertar e receou por no passado se sentir tão impotente diante de uma cena como aquela.

— Eu era muito jovem. Não pude fazer nada. — ele se deixou dizer.

Quando antes estava com a Penélope lúcida, Severus agia de forma contida e por vezes até seca. _Na sonserina não temos disso_. Mas, estando sua amiga naquele estado; qualquer gesto de fraqueza que ele ensaiasse fazer não seria lembrado na manhã seguinte.

— Eu estou bem. — ela tornou a repetir.

— Eu sinto muito pela demora, Penélope. Vamos embora.

— Não estou- - — Lane se corrigiu, sem prestar atenção ao que ele tentava lhe dizer — Eu não estou bem.

— Vamos embora. — Snape repetiu, tentando descobrir as mãos do rosto de sua amiga.

— NÃO ME TOQUE! — ela o empurrava — É fácil entrar aqui! Mas, não vê que é impossível sair?

— Para gente como nós - - — Severus voltou-se a ela — - - Não existem muitas coisas impossíveis.

_**- -**_

Em poucos segundos, os dois já estavam nas masmorras de Hogwarts, mais precisamente na sala de Snape. E, quando pousaram os pés no assoalho daquele cômodo, Penélope desabou no chão, ela nunca havia aparatado antes. Snape estendeu a mão para levantá-la, mas ela se recusou a aceitar aquela ajuda.

— Pra onde você me trouxe? — Ela o questionou, ainda sem conseguir se levantar — Nunca estive nessa ala do hospital. Eu - -

— Penny, venha cá. — Severus a interrompeu fazendo menção em se aproximar.

Mas, Penélope conseguiu se afastar o máximo que pôde dele e de seu _gesto ameaçador._ Tomada essa atitude impensada, Lane acabou esbarrando na parede às suas costas.

— Saia de perto de mim! — ela tornou a gritar, tentando fingir não sentir as costas doerem. — Eu juro! Juro que não farei mais nada de ruim. Só não me dê mais nenhum comprimido. Eu não agüento mais. Tudo gira - -

— Levante-se — Severus pediu, tornando a lhe estender a mão. — Venha, Penélope!

Cansado de esperar por sua desconfiada amiga, Severus puxou-a contra a sua vontade. O impulso, exercido por ele, acabou os deixando muito próximos. Um, agora, estava de frente ao outro, e, Snape não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçá-la.

Seu queixo roçou nos cabelos de Penélope, e a aproximação a permitiu sentir o cheiro agradável das vestes dele. Como que instantaneamente, fechando os olhos, Penny não relutou mais, sentindo-se em paz nos braços de Severus.

— Então chegamos a um acordo? — ele perguntou, guiando-a até uma poltrona. — Tente descansar. Pode fazer isso? — ele quis saber, percebendo-a hesitar. — Vou preparar alguma coisa pra você se sentir melhor, OK?

— Calmantes! — Penélope soltara um muxoxo

— Não, _srta. Harrison_. — Severus respondeu, evitando contrariá-la. — Aguarde e verá.

Snape correu ao seu escritório, e, abrindo o velho armário de mogno, procurou pelos ingredientes certos que pudessem tirá-la daquele topor. — Alguém andou mexendo nas minhas coisas. — ele falou, ao notar a bagunça em que seus frascos se encontravam.

Cuidadosamente, Severus separou alguns dos ingredientes, e com o auxilio de um dos seus antigos livros de poções, começou a preparar aquilo que, apesar de não poder curá-la totalmente, daria aquela pobre moça um pouco de consciência.

Uma boa hora se passou até que aquela poção estivesse pronta. Exausto com a rotina que fora obrigado a levar nos últimos dias, Severus pôde relaxar quando se certificou de que em breve já serviria Penélope daquele medicamento.

Ela já dormia quando Snape a surpreendeu oferecendo um copo daquele líquido avermelhado.

— Parece chá — Ela falou antes de, sem hesitar, tomar o primeiro gole — Chá de frutas vermelhas...

— É, sempre vai ter a aparência que agradar ao pacien - -_degustador._

— O gosto também — Penny, continuou, esvaziando o copo. — Aonde vai? — ela perguntou, vendo-o se aproximar da porta.

— Você está com sono, não está? — ele inquiriu, se lembrando dos efeitos que aquela poção causava.

— Estou sim— ela respondeu sentindo os olhos pesarem.

— Não saia até que eu volte. — Severus a advertiu — Vai se sentir melhor quando acordar.

**- -**

(...)

— Que bom que conseguiu trazê-la.

— Sim, professor Dumbledore. Não sei por quanto tempo ela poderá ficar, mas é bom tê-la por perto...

— Sua dívida está paga, então? — o mais velho perguntou

— Dívida? — Snape perguntou confuso — Ah, minha dívida! Ainda não, professor. Tenho realmente que encontrar um lugar para ela ficar. Penélope não pode ficar comigo nos meus aposentos. Não pode e - -

— Já entendi, Severus. — o outro o interrompeu, achando graça — Porque não pede ajuda à professora Sybill?

— É verdade, elas têm quase a mesma idade e - - O senhor quer vê-la?

— Sybill?

— Penélope, professor. — Severus o corrigiu — O senhor está bem? Posso prepará-lo alguma poção energética. Parece cansado - -

— Não mais que você. — Alvo, tornou a brincar. — Eu estou bem, Severus. Obrigado.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — o mais jovem exclamou — Por falar em poções; alguém andou mexendo nos meus ingredientes. Me entornaram o pó de chifre de bicórnio, e sumiram com meus hemorébios. Parece que passou um furacão por lá e - -

— Ah, você e sua velha mania de achar que sempre há alguém preparando uma _Poção_ _Polissuco_ por aí, não é Severus? Deixe de implicar com os alunos. — Dumbledore disse ansioso — Vamos vê-la logo!

_**- -**_

— Por quanto tempo estive fora? Foram só por vinte minutos, professor.

— Ela pode estar andando por aí. — O grisalho tentou acalmá-lo, fitando o escritório vazio — Não fique nervoso. Vamos procurá-la com _calma_.

— Vamos! — ele repetiu — Vamos logo, professor!

Os dois mestres mais respeitados de Hogwarts, agora, estavam numa procura silenciosa pelos corredores da escola. Cada canto que puderam e cada sala que encontraram pelo caminho foram vasculhados, mas, Penélope parecia não estar em canto algum.

— De uma coisa temos certeza - - — o mais velho pronunciou-se — - - da escola ela não saiu.

— Talvez nos jardins, hm?

_**- -**_

Há alguns metros de Penélope, dois jovens garotos pareciam estar travando uma energética briga. Sentada num dos bancos daquele pátio, ela jazia, vestindo um dos sobretudos de Snape, observando aquela discussão.

— Quem é aquele menino loiro? — ela perguntou ao vulto de Snape que passara por ela veloz. Se a mulher não tivesse se pronunciado, ele não a teria notado.

— Penélope! — ele exclamou surpreso — O que faz aqui? O que está vestindo?

— Eu peguei emprestado. Seja de quem for eu vou devolver. Foi minha única opção e só fiz isso porque eu estava - - — ela explicou, baixando o tom de voz — - - Vestindo _camisolas_.

— Hum. Entendo. Eu disse para me esperar - -

— Disse? — ela questionou — Porque eu não me lembro de nada. Não sei como vim parar aqui. Acordei naquela sala, sozinha, de _camisolas _- -

— Me desculpe por deixá-la sozinha. — ele disse sentando-se ao seu lado no banco — Deveria ter estado lá quando você acordou.

— A primeira coisa que fiz; foi me perguntar o que eu estava fazendo na sala do professor Slughorn, porque parecia uma laboratório de poções mas - - — ela continuou — - - fiquei confusa porque a sala dele sempre foi tão acolhedora - -

— E a _minha_ sala não é acolhedora? — Snape indagou, achando graça.

— O quê?! — ela exclamou, séria — Sempre achei que; se você não morresse num duelo, não viveria muito pra se tornar um professor.

— De poções — ele acrescentou.

—Sim, de poções. — ela se mostrou irônica

O silêncio imperou entre os dois. Ela o olhava pelo canto dos olhos, era massacrante estar ao lado da pessoa que mais almejava estar e não conseguir formular nada construtivo para se dizer. A cabeça de Lane estava repleta de dúvidas. Mas, por onde iria começar?

— Obrigada por me tirar daquele inferno. — ela disse, observando os dois garotos se afastarem — Apesar de eu saber que não tenho cura, só tenho a lhe agradecer e - -

—Por favor — ele hesitou

— Não! Sério, não entendo porque ainda não te dei um abraço _daqueles_. Você deve ter sido incrível, aliás você foi, e não merece a minha frieza.

— Não se culpe por uma besteira dessas.

— Eu nem consigo te olhar nos olhos, Severus. — Lane lamentou, sentindo-se abalar — Obrigada. É só o que eu consigo dizer. A minha família se esqueceu de mim e - -

— Shiu — ele fez menção para que ela parasse de lamentar.

Snape não estava pronto para lhe contar toda a verdadeira situação da _Família Lane._ E, exigindo um pouco de sensatez, voltou-se a ela, seriamente:

— Você é uma sonserina ou o quê?

— Em vinte anos, as pessoas mudam.

— É claro que mudam! — ele bradou — E quer saber o quanto mudam? Está vendo aquele garoto ali, o mais baixo? É o filho de Lí- -

— Não! — ela se precipitou — Não quero ouvir nada sobre pequeno Snape. Aliás, saiba que eu espero que ele e a mãe morram!

— Não seja infantil, Penélope! — ela a interrompeu — Ele é sim o filho de Lílian, mas não comigo. Ele é um Potter, oras.

— É filho de James Potter? — Penélope perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios — Fala sério? E por onde anda esse imbecil?

— Comporte-se! — ele a censurou — Quantos anos você tem? Quinze? Há muitas coisas que ainda precisa saber.

— Então me conte, oras!

— Agora não. — ele respondeu, voltando-se às duas pessoas que os observavam de longe. — Por enquanto você precisa ir com a Professora Trelawney.

— Aquele é o professor Dumbledore? — ela perguntou se levantando do banco — Com aquela mulher?

— Sim, sim. — Severus respondeu, a acompanhando — E aquela é Sybill Trelawney.

— Pra onde ela vai me levar?

— Pergunte a ela, oras. Você não é mais uma criança.

— Ótimo! — Ela exclamou, se esquivando daquela companhia, ao encontro dos outros professores.

— Espere um segundo. — ele gritou, antes de alcançá-la, retirando um frasco de dentro das próprias vestes — Se caso se sentir mal tome um gole disso, OK?

— E o que seria isso? — ela quis saber

— Hm - - — ele murmurou, ganhando tempo para pensar — Chá de frutas vermelhas.

— Eu vou fingir que - - — ela disse, tomando o frasco das mãos de Severus — Não passei vinte anos da minha tomando "chás".

— Eu não quis dizer isso - - — Snape tentou se corrigir, vendo-a acelerar os passos.

— Eu não sou doente, Severus. Acredite em mim! — a moça exclamou, evitando olhar pra trás — Se isso for um remédio, apenas me diga. Porque só assim vou saber a hora exata em que devo tomá-lo.

— Ótimo! — ele fingiu-se compreensivo — Te vejo amanhã, então!

* * *

**N/A**

**-P**enúltimo capitulo concluído, certamente só virá mais um desses e um curto POV. Sabe do que eu to com medo? De não agradar a vocês. Mas espero que isso não aconteça.

**-D**emorei a postar o capitulo anterior, por conta da correria em que se transformou o meu fim de semestre. Peço desculpas por isso, viu? Estive por demais atarefada com a _Arte de Geografar_ rs.

**-T**ítulo; tirei de uma música linda; "Have a Little Faith in Me", de um grande filme; _Benny & Joon_ (esse também me ajudou muito na construção do capitulo) Tambem não posso esquecer do capítulo _Riddle, o Enigma_ (EP13)

**-F**ics em andamento? Sim. Vá no meu perfil, e encontrará outra fic com a Penny: Uma AU chamada **Sevy Todd** rs

**-FIC NOVA?** Sim, em breve (ao término desta) postarei outra AU: **Arruinando o seu Casório**, também PENNYxSEV. **Resumo:** _Seu __melhor amigo, Severus Snape, vai se casar com a miss perfeição. Penélope tem que fazer alguma coisa!_

Agradecimentos especiais à **Eris**, à **Florence,** à **Nina Rickman** e **Tati Cullen**!

Aguardem o próximo e último capitulo ( que será seguido de um POV rs)

* * *

[PRINCE'S APPLE]

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	10. De volta às suas raízes

**A fic não foi betada

* * *

**

**De volta às suas raízes**

Penélope acordou depressa na manhã seguinte, a voz da professora de adivinhações a despertara. Era a hora de tomar o seu chá. Sybill se apressou naquele ato, a mulher não tinha a menor curiosidade de ver _amiga do Severus_ em alguma de suas crises.

Medicada, Penélope voltou a dormir, em vinte minutos estava de pé novamente. Ativa, curiosa e um tanto inquieta. Reclamou por um passeio nas mediações do castelo, mas as ordens de Snape foram claras:

— Sybill, não a deixe sair de sua sala, amanhã bem cedo eu venho vê-la.

Mas ele não veio, e estando _presa _na sala da professora, aquele cheiro nauseante de incenso já começava a deixá-la mal humorada. Penélope estava farta de viver trancada e, ali na torre de astronomia não tinha com quem conversar. Trelawney passava horas sentada em posição de lótus, sonorizando uma meditação, tomando de tédio aquele aposento.

Lane caminhou até a varanda, que Sybill teimava em chamar de observatório, viu um time de quadribol treinando no campo ao longe. Ela não tinha certeza, mas aqueles jogadores pareciam tão _ágeis_ e _espertos. _

— Devem ser sonserinos.

As palavras de Penélope aguçaram a curiosidade da mulher concentrada ao seu lado. Desde a noite anterior ela estava _louca_ pra bombardear sua hóspede de perguntas, mas conteve-se e apenas a deixou descansar.

— Todos os Lanes eram sonserinos?

— Oh, claro! — ela respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — A família do meu pai era toda sonserina.

— E sua mãe? — a mulher insistiu

— Minha mãe era sonserina, mas o irmão dela- -

Lane hesitou. Estava prestes a falar de seu tio, Calvinus, a ovelha negra da família Stanley. A lembrança dele a fez recordar de uma velha história que seu pai lhe contava:

— _Seu tio foi da Grifinória. Sabia disso, Penny? _— Sim, ela sabia, ele nunca deixara seus filhos esquecerem daquilo. —_ Por pouco eu não me casei com a sua mãe._

O patriarca da família Lane, o seu avô, sempre foi muito exigente quanto à pureza da linhagem deles. O pai de Penélope sempre achou que se um de seus filhos seguisse os passos do tio _porra-louca, _seu próprio pai morreria do coração. Mas, em vez disso, o velho morreu atropelado. Uma história bem irônica pra quem costumava dizer — O que vem dos trouxas não me atinge.

— "Mas" o que, Penélope? — Sybill perguntou, tomada de curiosidade.

— "Mas", não é da sua conta, Trelawney.

Mexer no passado nunca foi uma virtude de Penélope, sempre que fazia isso se via contrariada. Tão contrariada ao ponto de tratar mal a quem lhe estendia a mão.

— Me desculpe. — a mulher disse secamente — Quando estive no Ministério sempre ouvi falar da morte dos Lanes. Queria apenas saber se - -

— O que disse, senhora? — Lane a interrompera.

A moça não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Sua família estava morta? Estiveram eles todos esses anos enterrados enquanto que Penélope se debatia numa cela amaldiçoando cada um por não visitá-la?

— Disse que; quando trabalhei pro ministério ouvi falar muito da morte da sua família.

— Você está brincando, certo? — ela perguntou cética. — Esta brincando comigo, não está?

— Não, eu não estou!

Trelawney não conseguia entender o porquê daquele alvoroço, ela apenas havia comentado algo que se fez claro há uns vinte anos atrás. _Aquilo ainda doía em Penélope?_

— Sua lunática! Não se brinca com uma coisa dessas!

— Se acalme! — a outra pedia — Me desculpe, eu não quis relembrar um passado triste e- -

— Como eles morreram?! — ela exigia uma resposta — COMO?!

— Não foi o seu irmão comensal que os matou?! Aquele que morreu pouco depois e - -

Patrick havia matado sua família há vinte anos atrás. Patrick havia arruinado a sua vida inteira. Patrick era um monstro. Patrick merecia morrer, e naquele momento o que ela mais queria era matá-lo, porem ele já estava morto.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Ela se deixara exclamar — Oh, meu Deus!

— Você não quer dizer _Oh, meu_ _Merlin_?

Mas, anos trancafiada num hospício, sendo obrigada a decorar a bíblia a havia transformado numa herege. Ela blasfemava por tudo.

— Vá buscar - - Severus. — ela pediu fingindo sucumbir na cadeira mais próxima.

— O quê?!

— Vá buscá-lo, Trelawney!

Sybill foi buscar ajuda mais rápido que pôde. A ajuda do professor de poções, claro. E, de uma torre à outra, aquela mulher magricela correu em busca de Snape. E pra quê?

A sonserina queria um pouco de privacidade. Privacidade pra chorar. Levou as mãos ao rosto, mas lágrimas não rolaram. Era um choro calado de dor. Não tímido, pois o seu silencio era constantemente quebrado por gemidos, mas seco como um choro fingido. Ela adoraria estar fingindo, mas talvez em vinte anos seus olhos tivessem secado.

— _Patrick. _— ela deixou-se dizer — _É sorte sua estar morto. _— soluçou — _Por que eu juro que eu iria até o inferno te matar. Eu iria -_ -

--

[20 anos atrás]

— Acha mesmo que eu irei deixá-la sujar assim o nome da nossa família? Não seja idiota, Penélope.

— Não me chame de idiota, seu - -

A garota avançou contra o irmão. A pequena Penélope não tinha muitas certezas em sua vida, mas uma das poucas certezas que tinha era a de odiá-lo:

O odiava por ser mais amado e resistente. O odiava por ser _mais_ sonserino, mais belo, mais estúpido e por fim: por ter o cabelo mais comprido que o seu. Bem, e foi nessa ultima característica _odiosa_ dele que ela se pendurou. Fechou o punho em volta daquele longo e escuro rabo de cavalo provocando gritos de dor no irmão.

Fazendo uma pequena análise de Penélope Lane, pode-se dizer que: todas as certezas que a garota possuía eram ligadas ao ódio: odiava Patrick, odiava grifinórios, odiava a família Black e odiava trouxas. Penny estava certa de apenas um sentimento bom: faria qualquer coisa por seu amigo, Severus Snape. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Na verdade ela não sabia se esse era um sentimento bom, mas o cultivava dentro de si.

— Me largue, sua pirralha! — Penélope também odiava ser chamada de pirralha.

E odiava principalmente ser chamada assim por Patrick.

— Devolva minha varinha! — ela bradou ainda agarrada ao irmão — Já estou melhor e quero ir embora! Quero voltar para Hogwarts.

— Você nunca mais vai voltar pra lá, está me ouvindo? — ele disse esquivando-se da irmã.

Penélope saiu com vários chumaços de cabelos presos entre os dedos.

— Eu não tenho medo de você — e avançou novamente nele — Devolva minha varinha.

Como se repelisse um bicho nojento de si, num sonoro tapa, Patrick a jogou no chão.

— Não tem medo de mim? — ele perguntou, ensaiando batê-la — Sua coragem é disfarçada!

Ela começou a chorar, e se ajoelhando aos pés dele viu todo o seu orgulho ir pro espaço. Penny queria ir embora. Mas depois desse episódio, jamais voltou à escola.

[**/**20 anos atrás]

--

— Você deu detalhes sobre a morte do caçula?

A ofegante Sybill não conseguia se encontrar em meio às perguntas de Snape.

— Sybill! — ele a chamara a atenção — Você a contou?!

Penélope tinha estado enfeitiçada por um longo tempo e, de _mau jeito_ acabou atirando no seu irmão mais novo. Sybill não sabia disso. Snape ficou feliz em saber desse fato, porque se as coisas dependessem só dele, Penny nunca ficaria sabendo daquele episódio. _Ela matou o próprio irmão?_ Não. Segundo Snape, Patrick matou a todos da família.

— Não contei nada não, professor Snape! — a mulher esbravejou — E, por favor, parem com essa mania de gritar comigo!

— Ah. Desculpe-me, Sybill. — ele lhe disse — Você foi muito atenciosa. Mas, terei que tirá-la daqui. Poderia nos fazer um último favor? Fique com ela até - -

—Não! — a mulher respondeu de pronto — Já paguei o meu _carma_ do dia!

Severus não mais insistiu. Sibyll costumava ser muito compreensiva, mas estava na cara que dividir sua _casa_ com uma ex-paciente psiquiátrica não fazia o seu tipo. Sem hesitar, ele seguiu a caminho daquele recinto, disposto a tirar Penélope de uma vez da torre de astronomia.

- - -

O corpo de Penélope jazia estático, jogado numa das cadeiras ao balcão do Caldeirão Furado. A sua frente estava um copo de água intocado, ela tentou, mas, Severus a proibiu de tomar cerveja amanteigada. Segundo ele, causaria uma má reação junto com a poção-chá.

Penny não insistiu, aquilo não fazia a mínima diferença já que o seu mundo - que parecia ter caído há vinte anos atrás – tinha voltado a desmoronar sobre sua cabeça.

— Por que você não me contou, Severus? — ela por fim deixou-se perguntar.

— Me desculpe, Penny. — ele lamentou friamente — Eu ia contar. Só estava esperando o momento certo - -

Mas Penélope não deixou que ele se explicasse

— Quando?! — ela bradou — No meu leito de morte?! Sabe, há vinte anos atrás eu não estaria aqui... Decadente, implorando por míseras respostas.

— Ah, não? — ele perguntou

— NÃO! — ela respondeu perdendo a paciência — Eu já teria me levantado e esbravejado aos quatro ventos - -

— Se acalme, garota. — ele pediu — Você não é mais aquela menina mimada, então, se acalme.

— Eu estou calma! — ela mentiu — Descobri que toda minha família foi morta pelo meu miserável irmão. Estou calma até demais, Severus.

— Estou vendo. — ele continuou irônico — Tomou o seu remédio hoje?

— Porque você tem que ser tão frio e metódico?

— Frio? Metódico? — ele repetiu — Meus anos de irreverência foram pro espaço, Penny!

Talvez Penélope não se lembrasse, mas, uma vez Snape havia feito algo por impulso. Há vinte anos atrás, durante o Baile de Primavera dos _Campeões, _ele mostrou-se o maior dos perdedores; tentando impressionar Lily com seus cadenciados passos de valsa, e por fim forçando Penélope a um beijo; como se Evans fosse realmente sentir ciúme daquela cena _estúpida_.

— Você nunca faz nada por impulso.

— Impulso não leva a nada. — ele disse secamente.

— Estou perdendo o melhor que eu tinha! — ela exclamou — Aos poucos estou me transformando em você, Severus.

— Acredite: Esse defeito que você insiste em chamar de qualidade, não era o melhor que você tinha.

Snape puxou o copo de água para si, o bebeu em um só gole. Angustiado, ele suspirou em busca de alívio, mas nada parecia lhe devolver a paz de espírito. Há anos Snape não vivia em paz, e Penélope não era a principal culpada disso.

— O que eu tinha de melhor, então?

— A fé. — ele se deixou disser, já com os olhos mareados — A fidelidade que você sempre depositou nas coisas em que acreditava. E quanto a mim- - Eu nunca tive nada.

— Severus, por favor - -

— Não! — ele bradou — Acredite! Isso era e é o melhor que você tem. Eu daria qualquer coisa pra por um pouco da sua fé.

— Mas, Severus, você sempre foi o meu grande apoio.

Severus largou o copo sobre o balcão e agarrou uma das mãos de Penélope, ela tremia. Não por efeito do remédio, mas por estar inconsolável, dividindo um dos piores momentos de sua vida com quem amava. Snape enroscou um de seus longos e pálidos dedos aos pequenos dela. Percebeu uma antiga mania: Lane ainda roia suas unhas ao limite. Snape odiava esse vicio tolo — É o primeiro sinal de fraqueza — ele dizia, mas Penélope era bem forte.

— Severus - - — ela continuou— Você é tudo o que eu tenho, não vê?

— Penélope, como assim tudo o que - - ?

— Tudo! — ela o interrompeu — Tudo!

Penélope se debulhava em lágrimas soluçando entre as palavras mal expelidas

— Por favor. — ele insistiu — Eu nunca lhe correspondi a nada. Eu sinto muito por isso, mas, nunca lhe dei nada, Penny

— É tudo o que eu tenho.

— Então você não tem nada. — Severus disse, soltando-lhe a mão — Escute - -

— Não — ela gemeu levando as mãos ao rosto — Eu tenho tudo!

— Por favor — ele tentava a ignorar — Me escute: O dono desse bar é amigo do Professor Dumbledore. Seu nome é Tom e ele aluga quartos- -

— O que você ta tentando me dizer? — ela tomou a palavra — Vai se livrar de mim?

— Você vai viver aqui. Venho visitá-la quando puder, ok?

— Daqui a vinte anos?

— Não. — ele respondeu com um riso nos lábios — Pelos próximos quarenta anos eu virei aqui visitá-la.

— Todo dia? — ela perguntou

— Todo dia. — Snape repetiu. — Mas por hoje, eu tenho que ir

Snape se levantou da cadeira, ensaiou uma despedida breve, mas Penélope ficou curiosa. _Aonde Snape iria à hora do almoço?_

— Aonde vai?

— Desculpe — ele lamentou — Mas eu não posso- -

— Ah. — ela exclamou — Claro, vai a um encontro.

O que Lane estava pensando? Snape tinha um encontro com outra mulher? Com Molly Weasley, talvez? Ou com Nimphadora Tonks? A grande verdade era que Snape tinha sido convidado, por Dumbledore, para almoçar na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

— Vou almoçar com um bando de aurores, ok? — ele dizia tentando tornar aquilo mais simples aos ouvidos dela.

— Aurores? — ela repetiu com deboche — Você passou pro lado deles mesmo, hein?

Snape puxou-a pelo braço, ensaiando levá-la junto.

— Ah, por favor, venha logo! — ele disse — Te explico tudo no caminho.

— Vai me levar a um almoço importante?! — ela perguntava com os olhos brilhando — Mesmo eu usando essa roupa?

— O que tem de errado com essa roupa? — ele retrucou, observando-a vestida com o seu próprio casaco — Era o meu melhor sobretudo.

— Era? — ela repetiu incrédula — Então ta.

- -

Severus e Penélope aparataram na sala de estar da casa número doze do Largo Grimmauld.

Snape pousou seus pés com cautela sobre o carpete e Penélope despencou sobre o mesmo ao seu lado.

Lane não conseguia se por de pé, então num só movimento Snape a puxou. Penélope demorou a encontrar o equilíbrio, mas por fim se apoiou no ombro do seu amigo mantendo-se firme.

— Onde diabos nós estamos? — ela perguntou, mas logo fora interrompida por gritos vindos do cômodo ao lado.

— _SANGUE PURO!_ — Walburga gritava de seu retrato — _SANGUE PURO AMALDIÇOADO! LEVE SEU AMIGO MESTIÇO PARA FORA DAQUI!_

Penélope estava apavorada com aqueles gritos, mas Snape já estava acostumado com os escândalos da _Sra. Black._

— Acho que sua chegada acabou a acordando - -

— Severus, onde estamos? — ela quis saber — E _o que_ exatamente eu acordei?

Era chegada a hora de finalmente contar a Penélope onde eles haviam ido parar: A casa dos Black.

— Estamos na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

— Ordem de quê? — ela repetiu confusa

— Ordem da fênix! — ele explicou já impaciente — Que também é a casa de Sir - -

As palavras de Severus foram interrompidas por um pigarrear de garganta às suas costas. E, como que em sincronia, ele e a sua amiga voltaram-se a quem exigia atenção: O dono da casa, claro.

— Sejam bem-vindos, meus velhos _amigos. _— ele os cumprimentou debochado.

Penélope mirou aquele homem dos pés à cabeça, porem não conseguiu de primeira reconhecê-lo. Aqueles olhos não lhe eram estranhos: pequenos, azulados e desconfortantes... _Aquele era Sirius Black?_

— Severus - - — ela pedia ajuda ao outro — Por que me trouxe aqui?

— Pra que você conheça meu segundo trabalho.

— Segundo trabalho? — ela repetiu — Como assim - -

— A faxina está te esperando, Snape. — Black brincou. — Ora, somos a Ordem da Fênix, Lane.

Sirius riu, Penélope não. Ela voltou a mirar Snape ao seu lado exigindo explicações

— Achei que ele estava morto, Severus.

— Eu nunca lhe disse isso — Snape respondeu por entre os dentes. — Todos nós fazemos parte da Ordem da Fênix e - -

— Me explique de uma vez o que é a _Ordem da Fênix_?!

— A Ordem da Fênix, minha cara - - — Sirius tomou a palavra antes que pudesse se sentir escanteado em sua própria casa — É uma organização, criada pelo professor Dumbledore a fim de que lutemos contra o - - — ele voltou-se à Snape — Como _ele _se chama mesmo, Snape?

— Lorde das Trevas

— Sim, o Lorde das trevas e toda a sua _corja. _— ele continuou — Somos cruéis, Lane. Lutamos pelos ideais dos sangues ruins. Você está sozinha por aqui, querida.

— Black, por favor, ela não esteve bem. Não a provoque, OK? — Snape pediu — Você sabe de toda a história dela e - -

— Ele sabe?! — ela repetiu, sentindo seu orgulho ferir — Eu quero ir embora, Severus.

— Não, Penny. Nós vamos ficar e almoçar com todos os outros. Acha que eu também gosto de estar aqui?

— Acha que eu gosto de recebê-los aqui? — Sirius os interrompeu — Além de odiar essa casa eu odeio vocês dois.

Severus deu de ombros e arrastou Penélope pelo interior da casa. Alvo Dumbledore estava à espera dele, e os discursos infantis de Sirius não iriam atrasá-lo mais do que já estava.

— Se você tivesse me dito, eu - -

— Shiu — ele fez menção para que ela se calasse. Os dois chegaram à cozinha onde todos daquela organização, excetuando Sirius à espalda deles, jaziam sentados ao redor de Alvo Dumbledore.

Como se fosse a dona da casa, Molly Weasley veio ao encontro da visitante a fim de cumprimentá-la, e, meio que de mau jeito, à moça retribuiu àquele aperto de mão. O marido da anfitriã fez menção para que aquela dupla atrasada se sentasse junto aos outros.

Snape ocupou a outra cabeceira da mesa, Penélope uma cadeira próxima a esta. Ao seu lado, Nimphadora Tonks que por sua natureza alegre e espontânea decidiu cumprimentar a estranha ao seu lado.

— Oi! Eu sou a Tonks. — ela disse lhe estendendo a mão — Como vai?

Penélope hesitou em cumprimentá-la, olhou da moça pra Snape que franziu o cenho mediante a falta de educação da sua amiga.

A sonserina entendeu aquela censura e retribuiu o gesto de má vontade.

—Tonks de quê? — ela perguntou em seguida

— Er - - Só Tonks. — a garota mentiu

— Cabelo engraçado, Tonks.

— Ah - - — a mais jovem não sabia se havia sido elogiada — Obrigada.

— Na verdade- - — Sirius as interrompeu sentando-se à frente de Lane — - - Pode limpar as suas mãos, sua grosseira. A Tonks também é uma Black.

Penélope deu de ombros voltando seus olhos aos demais à mesa.

— Lupin?! — ela exclamou mirando o homem de aparência doentia a alguns metros dali. — Severus - - — ela voltou-se ao seu amigo — Aquele é Remus Lupin?

— Sim, Lane

— Nós vamos nos casar! — Tonks tomou a palavra num cochicho. Penélope não estava nem um pouco interessada naquela baboseira, mas fingiu esta prestando atenção.

— Severus - - — ela voltou a chamá-lo — Ele não era gay?

— Penélope, por favor!

— Licença! — Sirius gritou — Não pode chegar por aqui e sair ofendendo as pessoas.

— Sirius - - — Tonks tentou acalmá-lo, mas a tentativa foi em vão.

— Não! Essa mulher não é ninguém. O que ela está fazendo aqui, hein?

Severus pensou em se esconder embaixo da mesa, mas acabou enfrentando aquela situação embaraçosa. Sua amiga estava ali por que ele a havia trazido. Certo que a casa não era dele, mas, _por Merlin, v_intes anos se passaram e aqueles dois ainda eram _arquiinimigos_?

— Eu a convidei, Black.

— E daí? —Sirius o peitou — Só com você rondando por aqui nós já temos sonserinos demais à mesa. Não precisava ter trazido a sua namorada

— Cala a boca, Black! — Penélope por fim dirigiu-se ao homem à sua frente

Molly, que acabara de sair da cozinha com uma grande panela em mãos, passou pelo trio que discutia, censurou Black por estar gritando tão alto — _Posso ouvi-lo claramente da outra ponta da mesa. Não seja mal educado._ — E, antes que se fosse, ela os serviu do contido daquele recipiente; um liquido vermelho. Sopa de tomate, talvez.

Envergonhado, Sirius se calou, mas agora era Penélope quem queria _desabafar._

— Você não devia falar assim com os _mentalmente incapacitados_, Black. — a moça fingiu-se ofendia.

— Penélope, não diga isso. — Severus a censurou, mas, ela nem ligou.

Sirius continuou calado.

Sim, ela era _mentalmente incapacitada, _então não valia a pena perder tempo com aquela discussão sem razão.

— Ele me ofendeu

— Ele não lhe ofendeu.

— Sim, ele me ofendeu. — ela insistiu. Mas, Snape sabia bem que ela não estava ofendida. — Ele me ofendeu e eu estou ficando nervosa.

— Ah vá pro inferno, Lane — Sirius a provocou.

— Severus — ela insistia, fingindo choramingar — Eu tomei o meu remédio hoje?

Snape estava impaciente, aquele teatrinho já tinha ido longe demais. O homem simplesmente não entendia porque que ela insistia em fazer biquinho cada vez que Sirius lhe virava o rosto.

— Sim, Penélope, você tomou - - — Severus teve a impressão de vê-la piscar os olhos em sua direção. Ele hesitou em continuar falando, mas de repente ela repetiu aquele gesto. Estaria ela querendo combinar algo com ele? Mas o que seria?

— Tomei? — ela piscara de novo. Sirius acabou voltando-se àquela conversa confusa.

— O que tem nessa porcaria de remédio de que ela tanto fala, Ranhoso?

_Ranhoso?_ Aquele _estúpido_ ainda chamava o _seu_ Severus por aquele apelido ridículo? Bem, Snape era muito profissional e Lane não se admirou dele se forçar a aturar aquelas _provocaçõeszinhas_ de Black.

Mas, Penélope não convivia com aquela gente, ela não lhes devia respeito e nem eles a ela, claro. Porem, em face daqueles insultos com que o outro insistia em bombardear Severus, ela se viu apta a usar da triste situação de sua vida para defendê-lo. Ou pelo menos investir numa pequena _vingançazinha._

— Está com medo, Black? — ela provocou, mas o outro não teve tempo de responder, Severus lhe tomou a palavra:

— É graças a essa _porcaria de _remédio, Sirius, que a minha amiga aqui se mantém lúcida por, mesmo que pouco, tempo.

Penélope, debatia suas pernas em baixo da mesa ensaiando uma falsa crise. Ainda calçava tênis brancos, como todas as pacientes do _manicômio,_ e era com eles que agora chutava Black por debaixo da mesa. Todos naquele recinto se voltaram àquela cena. Lane se remexia na cadeira, enquanto tentava provar um pouco da sopa em seu prato.

— Ei! — o animago exclamou se levantando — O que esta louca está fazendo?

— Ela está em crise, oras — Snape dizia mantendo a calma. — Tem certeza de que não tomou o seu remédio, Penny querida? — ele a perguntou tenramente

Lane o respondeu com um desajeitado sacudir de cabeça. Ela levou uma colherada, mesmo que com a mão muito trêmula, daquele líquido vermelho à boca. Sorriu para os ali presentes, mas numa atitude bipolar começou a ensaiar um falso choro.

— A sopa está - - Uma delícia! — ela chorava.

— Eu sei, Penny, mas não precisa chorar. — Snape a consolava. Ele realmente havia entendido o _espírito_ da coisa.

— Está muito boa, mesmo - - É uma pena.

— Pena porque, Penny?!

— É, Porquê?! — Sirius repetiu, buscando um ângulo melhor daquela cena.

— Leve-a embora, Severus — Dumbledore pediu ao longe.

— Nãããão — ela gritou quando Severus a agarrou pelo braço.

— Vamos Penny, já chega — ele lhe sussurrou, querendo acabar com aquilo

— Mas eu não terminei — ela respondeu.

Por fim se levantando, ela soltou-se de Severus, e livrando-se daquelas expressões ridículas que antes transparecia na face, abaixou os olhos. — Ela voltou ao normal! — alguém exclamou à mesa, mas ela nunca esteve anormal, esteve?

Penélope voltou-se à Sirius, sem se arrepender nem por um instante do planejava fazer. Ela tomou em mãos o prato de que antes estava se servindo, olhou-o profundamente: Era realmente uma pena se livrar de uma sopa tão bem temperada e tão saborosa como aquela que Molly preparara.

— Vá embora, Lane — ela ouviu Black dizer como que em câmera lenta — Vá - -

— Vá pro inferno! — ela gritou segurando aquele recipiente com as duas mãos e atirando-o na direção do, outrora belo, homem à sua frente. Num piscar de olhos Black estava coberto daquele líquido rubro e quente. _Quente? _Aquilo pegava fogo, ainda fervia pois tinha acabado de sair do tacho.

— Aaai! — ele gritava de dor.

Lupin levantou-se de pronto e correu ao auxilio de seu amigo.

— Você é louca!? — o licantropo esbravejou antes de sumir com Sirius pelo interior da cozinha.

Lane continuou parada em frente à todos aqueles _aurores_. Encarava cada expressão naqueles rostos boquiabertos que lhes censuravam. A mulher parecia ostentar na ponta do seu pequeno nariz todo o orgulho do mundo. O que ela estava esperando com aquela pose? Aplausos?!

— Sim, eu sou louca!

Severus a puxou pelo braço, o professor de poções estava morto de vergonha, transparecia raiva, mas o que mais gostaria de fazer era encontrar um buraco para se meter e só sair dele em nada menos do que - - Vinte anos?!

— Penny! — ele exclamou ainda arrastando-a rua à fora. — Porque você fez aquilo - -?

Mas, Penélope não lhe respondeu, ela receava por tê-lo desapontado. No fundo do seu coração, ela não tinha feito aquilo por mal. Fizera aquilo apenas por todas as detenções pagas e por todos os cenhos franzidos de Snape. Sem falar que, no final das contas; Sirius Black precisava tomar banho.

Severus a encarava com os lábios cerrados esperando uma explicação digna daquele teatrinho, mas ela apenas sorriu, e alguns segundos se fizeram até que ele a seguisse naquele gesto. O homem deu-se por vencido: afinal aquela cena foi por demais engraçada. Imaginem: Sirius Black literalmente pegando fogo em meio a tomates temperados com muito _amor._

Eles ficaram ali por muitos minutos rindo à toa, sem se darem conta do que realmente os divertia; se as caretas que os convidados à mesa fizeram, ou se o susto que Sirius tomara. E, até que aquele devaneio cessasse, os vizinhos da sede certamente se perguntaram o que estariam fazendo aquelas duas estranhas figuras (vestindo sobretudos) gargalhando em meio à rua _deles_.

— Penny, já andou de metrô? — ele perguntou sem pensar

— O que é isso? — ela lhe perguntou em meio à alguns soluços.

— Um grande trem, bem divertido, que os trouxas inventaram.

— Trouxas? — ela repetiu com um falso asco na voz

— Ah, por favor! — ele insistia

— Hum. Então, o senhor Snape está sendo espontâneo? — ela perguntou. — Você pensa que não, mas - -

— Vamos ou não? — Severus insistiu, antes que alguma conversa _idiota_ estourasse.

— Mas — ela continuou o ignorando — Eu me lembro muito bem da única vez em que o metódico Severus Snape foi irreverente.

Ela se lembrou, se lembrou da noite do baile de primavera. Agora, Snape estava _arruinado_. O homem tentou livrar-se daquela _seção_-_nostalgia_ acelerando os passos à frente dela, mas, Penny sabia ser rápida.

— Penny - - — ele ensaiou pedir que ela se calasse, mas não surtiu efeito algum.

— Ah, Severus! Teria sido lindo- - Se não fosse tão ridículo.

— Um beijo forçado não é nada lindo, ok?

— Sim, um beijo forçado pode ser lindo — Lane repetiu — Posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Não

— Sem compromisso — ela continuou ignorando a resposta dele — Sem nada. Só pra relembrar?

— Eu não vou beijá-la - -

Penélope era bem mais baixa que ele e, agarrando-se ao braço de Snape, ela o puxou. Severus se surpreendeu com aquela atitude e virou o rosto na direção dela, confuso. Era exatamente daquele gesto que ela precisava. Nem hesitar, Penélope levou seus lábios aos de Snape e exatamente como fora da última vez; nenhum dos dois conseguiu se mover mais do que aquela posição desconfortável os permitiu. Eram dois lábios se empurrando e tomando o ar um do outro, mas acima de tudo eram dois amigos se provando de mau jeito.

Em poucos segundos, seus lábios já estavam separados. Num sonoro _smack_, num vácuo, Penélope voltava a ser Penélope e Severus voltava a ser Severus. Eles continuaram a andar emparelhados pelo Largo Grimmauld. Ela se agarrava ao braço dele como se Snape pudesse fugir a qualquer momento, mas aquilo nem passava pela cabeça dele.

— Porque está sorrindo? — ele lhe perguntou acelerando os passos.

— Por nada — ela mentiu.

Severus sabia que ela não estava falando a verdade então, insistiu:

— Então no que está pensando?

— Hm. Estou pensando que deve ser bem legal andar de metrô.

* * *

**Verdadeiro fim está no próximo capítulo.**

**Um epílogo em forma de POV. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**N/As**

_Agradecimentos:_

**Tati Cullen** e **Nina Rickman**, **Eris**, **Florence**, **Sweet Miss**, **Mara** e **Serena**

_- Pela paciência,_

_- Pelo apoio,_

_- Pelas reviews e..._

_- Por aceitarem a Penny (Merlin sabe que a maioria dos OCs não são bem vistos)_

* * *

**Al**go bem irrelevante! "Sua, coragem é disfarçada!" tirei essa frase de o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, e já a usei numa outra _fic_ minha; _Maus Costumes_.

**O **Ospedale Antonini di Monbello realmente existe, só não sei se fica em Milão rs

**En**quanto que a "**Arruinando o seu casório" **não sai, porque não tentam acompanhar **The Xmas Club**?? (risos) Tem Sev, Marlene, Penny e Sirius XD

**Ba**ixe já a trilha sonora dessa fic ( sim você não leu errado rs) E por favor não deixe de ler o _READ ME_ do arquivo. O link está em meu perfil.


	11. Você amadurece

**EPÍLOGO EM PENNY'S POV**

* * *

**Você amadurece**

Parei em frente àquela já tão conhecida construção. Venci alguns passos até a porta, limpei meus pés no carpete sob eles. — _Benvenuto!_ — Estava escrito. Hesitei em me anunciar a seja lá quem pudesse vir me atender.

Voltei-me ao jardim daquela casa. Caminhei em meio a alguns arbustos e flores; papoulas, lírios, dálias, margaridas... Margaridas são flores geniais. Nunca parei pra pensar nisso quando estive aqui da primeira vez - não tive muito tempo. _Miolo amarelo, pétalas brancas... _Miúdas e geniais!

Vinte anos não foram suficientes para que eu enxergasse a beleza desse lugar. O calor primaveril de Milão, os pássaros cantando – antes eu me incomodava com eles, mas hoje, nada mais me incomoda; meus devaneios, minha família, meus irmãos, meu amor, meu horror...

Aproximei-me do lago aos fundos. Quantas vezes eu maldisse aquela água e todos os peixes que ali viviam? Eu era _literalmente_ louca. Me redimi dos antigos devaneios, e, por algum tempo corri ao redor daquele lago. Parecia uma criança - aquela que eu nunca tentei ser.

Me joguei na relva, confesso que me sujei um pouco de terra, mas aquilo era inevitável. Não me lembro de tê-lo feito, mas, posso ter gritado algo como "Estou de volta!" ou "A guerra acabou". Sei que pareço infantil fazendo esse tipo de coisa, mas às vezes todos nós somos um pouco infantis.

Como eu disse, a Guerra havia acabado. O casal mais inusitado de Hogwarts havia partido, (tenho que concordar que de uma forma bem trágica). Deixaram uma linda semente, mas levaram consigo o rapaz mais esforçado que a grifinória já teve, juntamente com a sua esposa - uma jovenzinha muito divertida e infeliz. O _primo_ dessa também partiu; era o cara mais bonito que eu já conheci (o mais chato também). Pouco tempo depois, um velho sábio senhor - que sempre soube o que dizer nas horas mais difíceis - também se foi.

Por fim, achei que essa guerra me levaria a pouca esperança que eu cultivava: O meu príncipe encantado, o meu melhor amigo, o meu amor, a minha vida... Me senti a pessoa mais perdida do mundo. Não achei que pudesse me ver em pior estado depois de tudo que passei em minha vida, mas, ao perdê-lo, me senti vazia.

Estava oca como um coco seco. Linguagem figurada não é comigo, mas, eu estava realmente vazia! Sem nada. Nada! Sem história, sem família, sem casa, sem ar.

Meu príncipe era o meu ar, meu sopro de vida, aliás, a minha própria vida. Mas eu me recompus, achei que nunca o faria, mas, me recompus. Um dia, ele vai voltar pra me buscar – meu querido já fez isso uma vez, e, fará de novo. E eu viverei assim; à sua espera porque são os momentos à espera que me fazem cada dia mais viva. O amei por tantos anos, e, apesar do tempo sempre nos testar, ele foi o nosso melhor amigo. Ao final, ficou claro que para a nossa história nunca haverá um fim; e, mesmo que eu não precise, ele sempre vira me salvar. É pelo Severus que todos os dias eu acordo, tomo o café da manhã e preparo um pouco de _chá de frutas vermelhas. É por ele que eu ainda sorrio_.

Foi por ele que eu me levantei daquela relva, molhei meus pés descalços na água e corri até à porta que mais cedo hesitei em bater. Não esperei que alguém viesse ao meu chamado, não esperei pela Srta Braschi, àquela que me ria como quem fazia a uma criança, nem pela enfermeira Stephen, de quem tanto o Severus me falava (e eu confesso que nunca vi essa mulher na minha vida). Eu apenas rompi à entrada do _Antonini_, sem esperar que nenhuma dessas _signorinas_ me recebessem com um ar surpreso na face, eu estava de volta, não para a cela acolchoada, mas pra uma boa xícara de _cappuccino_.

* * *

**.:FIM:.**

.:PRINCE'S APPLE:.


End file.
